Sun Filled Darkness
by BellamMuses
Summary: bella moves from arizona back to forks with her father, charlie. there, she is sent to a new school in seattle where she meets the cullens and a bunch of newer kids. here she learns the true meaning of trust and friends
1. So Not Sanguine,

September 13, 2009

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**School starts tomorrow. I don't really know why I keep up this charade. We don't take pictures and we avoid everyone at all costs. So why do we put ourselves through this torture of "going to school" all the time? I think it's pointless, I have lived through everything in these stupid text books, so why do I have to learn it over and over and over again? Ugh, Rosalie's being more of a bitch than usual today, wow.. well I have to go. School starts in a little while, but I drive fast, fast is good.**_

_**_Edward_**_

September 13, 2009

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_I hate my life. I have to start school today. New town, new school, new student all over again. Why me? My mom just had to go on the road with Phil, so I'm forced to live with my father Charlie. It's not like I hate him or anything, but it's awkward because.. well, we don't talk much and he still hasn't gotten over my mother yet. Which makes it really weird to even talk about her. Well I guess I should go. Police cruiser dropping me off at school – how embarrassing. As if me being extremely pale (because I moved from Phoenix, Arizona to here) and not having the good looks, wasn't bad enough for me. Wish me luck._**

**_Much Love, Bella_**

The weather was extremely cold today, I had to wear a heavy, over fluffed winter jacket. Say goodbye to shorts and t-shirts. It doesn't look like there's much sun here, but there sure is a lot of rain. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Today, I start school at this new private academy. I'm not really looking forward to it. They have uniforms, which aren't that bad, but I have to wear skirts with knee high socks and sweater vests. They are cute at least, like I have any fashion taste. But we live on campus for the week, and go home on the weekends. It works for me, since being around Charlie is really awkward at times, beings, he hasn't really gotten over my mom and everything.

My alarm sounds too early for me to bear, I roll over on my bed and smack my hand down on the off button, turning the lamp on at the same time. Charlie thought it would be cool to install those stupid clap on lights, which isn't cool. And to be honest, they probably never will be unless you're like eighty years old and can hardly walk to a light switch.

Getting up, the hardwood floor of my small room shock my feet and send chills up my spine. Rushing into the bathroom before Charlie can get there, I grab my toiletry bag and lock the door. You see, we have one bathroom, which is really difficult with a teenage daughter and a police chief who has to be at work before the sun rises. But today is different, he took the day off for me. Well for him I'm guessing because he can't wait to get rid of me. Orientation for the new school starts at 8 a.m. and right now, it's about 5 a.m.

The hot water in the shower blasts against my skin, causing a severe case of the shivers to rock through me. As they ease away, I'm relaxed again with the familiar scent of my strawberry shampoo. It reminds me of my mother's warm smile and the familiar landscapes of what used to be home. Then another picture plays across the 3-D Imax of my mind, a boy. I know who he is, he's my best friend, Lucas. We've known each other for what seems like forever and practically know everything about each other. I feel tears spring to my eyes as I think about how much I miss him. I've only been here for about a week, and now, as I remember him, it seems like years. I turn the water off, causing the pipes to creak, and briskly dry myself off.

As I leave the bathroom I bump into Charlie who's half asleep standing against the wall. "Morning Bells, how are you?" he asks, his voice still full of sleep. I smile a small one for him, "I'm alright, it's kind of chilly…" letting my words drift into the darkness of the hall, I half run back to my room and close the door tightly. Leaning against the back of the door, I let the first of many tears trickle down my cool cheeks. Their heated wetness burning like acid.

I dressed in one the many uniforms they gave us, luckily, we were allowed to wear dress pants. I quickly tossed them on with a white collared shirt. Walking down the stairs, my shoes clunked on each step as I made my way to the kitchen. It was yellow and weathered. Just like my mom had left it, sixteen almost seventeen years ago. "Hey Dad, what are you cooking?" I asked, trying to be polite. I already knew what he was cooking. The whole house was smothering with it. "Bacon, eggs, and waffles kid. How do you take them?" he asked, turning around with a huge smile on his face. I had a smart ass comment to give him, but his smile melted my heart. It reminded me of what my mom used to see in him so many years ago. "Sunny side up?" I ask, taking a seat at the small table that sat in the corner near one of the two windows that occupied the small kitchen.

"You excited about starting school? Or are you a little nervous to be staying with people you don't really know? Here you go.." he was saying, as he placed a plate in front of me. Chocolate waffles, my favorite, cut into the shape of Mickey Mouse's ears. I laughed, "You remember. Um, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, but if you say the academics are good.. Then I can endure staying there. Besides, I get to come home on the weekends." I says, smiling and taking a big bite of the waffle. It was like an orgasm in my mouth, the chocolate was delicious. Too sweet and creamy. "Mm, dad, these are.. Better than I could have ever remembered. Thanks." I didn't realize how hungry I was until my plate was empty and Charlie reached for it to refill me on chocolate waffles. "Here you go, kiddo.." he said smiling at me. I smiled back, "Could I have a cup of orange juice?" I asked, getting up to grab a glass from the cupboard. "Uh, yeah. Sit and eat, I can get it for you.." he pushed me towards the table again and seconds later, placed a huge cup of vitamin c in front of me. I gulped at it for a few as he joined me at the table.

"Well the academics are really good, and I heard that the kids there were decent as well. Everyone in Forks sends their kids there, so I figured I might as well help you blend in with them. Eat up, you look starved." he said laughing at me. I joined in and finished off my second helping. We ate in silence until I got up to go upstairs and finish packing my stuff. "Here, let me help you.." Charlie said, following behind me, as I walked into my bedroom. "Uh, well there isn't really much that needs to be done. I didn't really unpack.." I said sheepishly, staring at the floor. Startling me, Charlie puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head. "I'm not really good at this whole dad thing, but I do want us to get along Bells. I will try my hardest to be what you need.. You just have to be patient with me." he said, his voice quiet now. I hug him, it felt out of place with us, but then again it felt right. "I know dad, and I will try as well. We will make this work. But I think we should get moving if we want to make orientation and not be dubbed the "uncaring" family." I said, laughing and pulling away from him.

I hated the police cruiser, but today, it seem comforting for some odd reason. I stared out the window as we made our way from Forks all the way to Seattle. It was raining outside, of course. I mean, as if I could hope for some stray sunshine. My cell phone rang and it was from Lucas:

**Lucas801: Bella, oh my goodness. It's only bee a week and  
****I already miss you like crazy. I had a thought about  
****You this morning. It was good, of course. But I just  
****Want to wish you a great first day. Where are you? Are you  
****At school already? If so how is it? I want the details hon.**

I smiled at his familiar wording of his text. I saw Charlie staring at me, but I tried to ignore his fatherly stare. "I assume that's your boyfriend who just sent you a text?" he finished, cocking his eyebrow. I shook my head, "No, he's my best friend, Lucas. You remember him, right? He came up with me when I was like 10.." I said.

**BellaMuses:Hey buddy! No, I'm sitting in the cruiser with Charlie  
****We are on our way to Seattle to the orientation with  
****The New school, I am kind of scared but Charlie says  
****that it wont be That bad and that the schools academics  
****are really good. Really? Like I care, but it was sweet of him  
****to try and make this whole thing a little more enjoyable.**

I hit send as we turned off the highway. Seattle is a big city, but, Phoenix has it beat still. But it wasn't as green as Forks was, and it definitely was more populated. It felt a little more like home than Forks did, but it was still out of place. We pulled onto this quiet drive and drove up through some winding roads, surrounded on both sides, by big, green trees that were starting to turn colors with the season. It made it look like a scene from one of those sappy, Hollywood romance movies. "How far out IS the school?" I ask, sighing while I leaned further back into my seat. "I'm not really sure. It didn't seem that far before, did it?" he asked, but we both fell silent and that's how I know we both saw the same thing.

It was a huge, castle like campus. The main building was stone, the color of hot coals, with matching buildings spread out across the landscape. Beautiful trees clustered together in various places along the perimeter of the place in front of this huge, barrier like, wall of stones that were 3 shades darker than the buildings. It had an eerie feeling to it all, almost chilling to the bone. It was like it had secrets that the outside world didn't know about. I shook the thought out of my mind as we pulled up the drive and were buzzed into the building's private parking area.

"Wow, how can… how can you afford to send me here?" I asked, my mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. "Now, Bells, don't you worry about that. Phil, your mother, and myself have this under control. You just enjoy yourself here, okay?" he said, as he got out of the car and walked to my side to open the door, but I already had it open. "Sorry, and I will try to. At least--" I stopped mid sentence, when I saw a silver Volvo, speeding way over the speed limit, slide into the space next to Charlie's cruiser. A tall, handsome guy with bronze colored hair, stepped out. He was like a perfect stature of Adonis, and of course, I stood there and gawked at him like I was mentally challenged or something. I would have kept it up if Charlie wouldn't have grabbed me under my elbow and pulled me toward the main entrance. I broke my attention from the boy and helped Charlie carry my bags inside.

"Hello, Welcome to Seattle Private. If you are from Forks, we ask that you take that line over there. If you are from Seattle, the line to the right of me. Any returning students should return to their previous assigned rooms until the official orientation begins. And if you are from other surrounding cities, you should take a turn at the first door on your left and wait there for more assistance with registration." said a woman, with an easy flowing voice. She had bright auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She was considerably taller than my 5"4 and almost taller than Charlie's 6"3. She had on a gorgeous, very vibrant yellow blouse with a matching form fitted skirt the color of the deepest brown of a tree trunk. We nodded to her and followed her directions over to a receptionist's desk where they were giving out our room assignments and schedules with maps.

"Isabella Swan" I told the woman, and blushed a little because I had to clear my voice so that it was audible. "Oh yes, Hello Chief Swan. Always good to see you, lovely daughter. She will enjoy her stay here and we hope that she will succeed in everything that she may do." the woman said, her nametag said Mrs. Cope. What a weird name I thought to myself as I tool my envelope and stepped out of the way. I was walking and reading at the same time, my father stayed behind a little to try and catch up with the woman at the desk. That's when it happened. I ran smack dab into the hottest guy I had seen since I stepped off the plane in Washington. But of course, the first time that I actually talk to him, I'm apologizing profusely because I knock my papers and his onto the floor. "Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry. Here, let me help…" I say, scurrying around on the floor separating my papers from his. He is doing the same and hands me a stack (mine of course) and I hand him the other. "No, I should have been watching where I was going. Don't worry about it.." he said, as he helped me up onto my feet again. I smiled, "Thanks…. Oh, I'm Isabella, well I prefer Bella.." I say, tucking my papers back into my folder. He smiled back, a seductive, crooked smile, "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward." he touched my arm, "Well, I should let you get on your way. See you around.." and he walked away. I stood staring after him for a moment, or at least until Charlie caught up. "Wow, nice looking guy. I know his parents.." he said, walking with me down a long, dimly lit hallway. "Um, my room is right… here." I say, pointing at the numbers 69. Wow, what a number. You'd think they would ban that from school, but I guess stupid little things like that is what makes it bearable. Charlie let out a huge sigh, "Well, I guess this is it. I will see you next weekend. I'll be here to pick you up." he says while he engulfs me in a huge bear hug. I hug him back just as tight, "Okay, dad. I'll be waiting. Well you better go to your meeting. I need to get settled in anyways." I say, and open the door, allowing Charlie in first so that he could set my stuff down.

The room was huge. It had two queen size beds, two desks, and a mini kitchenette. I walked over to the closet, it was a walk in closet, with two sides almost identical with a vanity at the very back that was big enough for two people. "Holy Shit!" I saw fiercely under my breath. "Whoa, this is quite a room Bella. Looks very comfortable." Charlie says, his voice full of fascination. "Yeah, tell me about it. I know I definitely call the bed with the bay window on it." I say, walking over and leaning over, cracking the window to let the cool, crisp September breeze flow through my stuffy room. It ruffled the curtains and filled the room. "Wow, dad. You guys are amazing. I know I am going to have a good time here. Don't worry. I will see you in 5 days," I say, laughing, "It wont be that bad, besides, you have the guys down at the station to keep you company." I nudge him playfully and see his eyes tear up a little. "Oh, come on, no, please-not the tears. It's not that big of a deal, look.. I'll call you in a few days." I say and squeeze his hand. "I know, and I'm not. I have allergies." he says and walks out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

I laugh to myself and fall back on my bed. This is… too much. Laying on my bed, I stare up at the ceiling. The room was quiet except for the sounds of leaves rustling above by my head and the soft whistling of the crisp September breeze. Closing my eyes, I fall into another universe that could only exist inside my own head. There, I feel the warm, Arizona sun on my pale skin and hear the crunch of gravel beneath my feet. As I keep walking, an out of place sound makes itself audible. I hear voices, although I know for a fact that I am the only person that ever travels down this road. Then there is a soft click of a door and more soft, muted footsteps. I fell myself shoot up on the bed, I don't remember falling asleep, but when I wake up, there's a pixie like girl dancing around my room. Groggy, I reach for my cell and notice that the sun is beginning to set.

"Oh, hello." she says, in a soft soprano voice. I smile and wave, not wanting to embarrass myself with a voice full of sleep. "

"I'm Alice Cullen. I'm so excited that we are rooming together. It will be so much fun. Oh, I'm sorry, you were asleep; I will give you a few to wake up." she said as she danced her way back into the closet.

The door opened, and in walks the tall, human version of Adonis, Edward Cullen. He made no notion of noticing that I was that I was sitting on the bed.

"Alice, I didn't see it in my car. I think you left it at home. Maybe it's in Rosalie or Emmett's stuff." he said, setting three more bags onto the floor.

"Hello." he said, finally acknowledging my existence. He waved and sat in the chair at the table in the kitchenette.

"Hello." I said getting up and walking into the bathroom. I closed the door softly behind me.

I splashed cold water on my face, hoping that my cheeks would cool off. I looked like crap. I walked back into the room and ruffled through my bags looking for my toiletries. Edward sat in the small kitchenette area, sprawled across two chairs with his eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"Alice, could you hurry up? We're going to be late for the meeting tonight." he said, trying to hide the smile in his voice with anger.

"Oh, Bella, aren't you excited about this year!?" Alice asked, adjusting her shoe as she hopped out of the closet.

"Um, I guess. I'm not really sure of what to expect. I'm kind of nervous." I replied as I yanked through my hair and pulled it up into a sloppy bun.

"Don't be afraid," Edward interjected, walking out of the room, "It will be okay." he finished before closing the door behind him.

I shrugged and turned toward Alice, "Wow, you look great in that outfit." I said. It was true, compared to my fitted dress pants and blouse I was wearing. The dress pants just weren't for me.

"Thanks, you look quite amazing yourself," she said, "Are you going to come to the meeting? I mean it's not mandatory, but it's cool. You can sit with me and my family."

"Ha-ha, I don't want to intrude, besides, I can be like the loner type and sit by myself." I said laughing.

"Nonsense, you are sitting with us and you wont be intruding. We're roomies, you're always welcome to hang with me!" Alice said, smiling into the mirror at me.

"If you say so, then I'll sit with you." I reply, laughing softly and readjusting my blouse again -- a nervous habit I have.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will go smoothly." she said as we walked out into the hallway. It's easier than I thought originally, to talk to her. It's definitely easy to be around her, she doesn't - or at least hasn't yet- push to fill silence and she's nice than I expected, beings she's been in schools like this before.

"So, are you from around here? Or are you from out of state?" she asked as we made our way down the hall where the seminar rooms were located.

"Um yeah and no, not really. My father lives in Forks, but I've been living with my mother and stepfather in Phoenix, Arizona. What about you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm from Forks, as well. Your father is the Chief. But this is like my third year here, so it's always nice to meet new people. What about you? Have you ever been to a school like this before?" she finished, opening the door for us as we walked into a huge room full of chattering teenagers from every age and size.

"Um, no, this is the first time I've ever been to a school like this. Back home, my school was public and it was.. Hectic." I finished as we sat down next to who I assumed was her family.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward. But you too have already met. The blonde girl down at the end sitting next to the big, buff brunette is Rosalie and Emmett, they're together. But before you think we are weird and stuff, we're all adopted. Rosalie and my boyfriend Jasper are brothers. Edward, Emmett, and I are all related." she said, smiling. I just nodded and fell silent as a speaker approached the podium.

Alice nudged me with excitement through most of the meeting and by the time it was over, we were clutching our stomachs with silent laughter pains. The speaker, who seemed to be about 55 years old, had a toupee that was three shades lighter than his actual hair. He was a big fellow, with a hairy face and big, thick fingers.

"Wow, oh.. Wow…" Alice said, as se was embraced by a hot blonde. He was way taller than me with curly blonde hair and a face that made me cringe. It wasn't that he had a mean expression, he was just one that intimidating.

"Bella, This is my boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper, this is my roommate, Bella." she motioned between us with her hand, rushing her words and pulling him away at the same time.

"Hello." I replied, waving like the dork I was. But something else caught my eye. There was something off about his expression, more so than he was just intimidating.

"Pleasure to meet you," he replied before Alice pulled him into a huge crowd of people and disappeared.

I stared after them for a moment and turned around too fast. I bumped into Edward, but all I saw was bright red liquid flying in the air. Then it hit him, dripping down his shirt and pants. I stared, mouth hanging open like I was witnessing the end of the world.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to -- Oh my gosh, this is going to stain…" I muttered, grabbing a handful of napkins and handing them to him.

"Don't worry about it. It's really no big deal.." he raised a hand and took them from me. But all I could focus on was the huge red, wet spot on his light gray v-neck shirt. I grabbed some more napkins.

"Thanks, but really, it's no problem.." he said, and handed me some, I didn't realize until just then that I was covered in punch as well. I nodded and reached out to take the napkins, when our hands touched. It felt as if my skin had been set on fire and this bright, happy electrical current flowed through my body. I stare at him, eyes wide and his face mimicked how mine felt. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Um.. I have to.. I think I should.. Good bye." he stammered, blinked hard and turned around and walked briskly away. Not once did he turn back to look at me. Everyone in the room was staring back and forth between us. My cheeks flared bright red and I felt the heat spread to my neck. Making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, I stared at the floor and walked out of the room, trying my best not to break out into a full run for my room.

I couldn't believe that I did that. I mean, yeah, I'm really clumsy and everything, but I pissed him off. Classes would start tomorrow and I would have to face everyone that saw the ordeal… including him. Which was the worst of everything because I had only met him today, and now he hated me forever. Hopefully we wouldn't have any classes together.

I walked down my hallway, sticking close to the wall and found door. Unlocking it and walking in, I tried to find the light switch. At last, I flicked it on and kicked my shoes off near the door. I jumped onto my bed and plugged my cell phone in. "This year is going to be hell.." I said aloud to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and peeled everything off except for my underwear, forgetting that I wasn't at home anymore.

I didn't hear the bedroom door open or close until it was too late. I stood in the brightly lit bathroom, my breasts hanging out and wearing nothing but panties. Edward stood outside the door, watching me. He glanced down and slowly made his way back up. Meeting my eyes, he had a lazy, crooked smile on his face.

"Sorry, I was looking… for my sister, Alice." he said, finally. He was still looking at me, eyes locked on my face.

"Um… she went with… Jasper?" I said, looking away and reaching for a towel and stepped back a little further than before, only to notice a little bag in his hands.

"Did she say when she would be back?" his voice was quiet and rough, but he had adverted his eyes to staring at something behind me.

"No, but you could wait for her if you want to.." I replied, dumbfounded, but after I said it, I could feel my face burning a bright red again. I stepped forward and closed the door. I fell to the floor and sat on the cold tiles, trying to get my heartbeat to get back to normal.

The hot water felt amazing beating on my against my skin. The familiar scents of my body soap and shampoo reminding me of home. The sweet, comforting scent of vanilla and the wild, exotic scent of strawberries swirled around me. Turning the water off, I stepped out and dressed quickly in boxer shorts and a cute, fitted tank shirt. I slid on my favorite red socks and opened the door. I let the steam out of the bathroom so the mirror would clear up, as it did, I yanked a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a bun. I walked out into the room, shutting the light off behind me when I noticed Edward sitting in his same spot as earlier today.

"OH!…" I said, letting out a huge gasp of breath. I hadn't really expected him to actually stay and wait for his sister. Feeling self conscious, I walked over to my bed and grabbed my favorite Gone with the Wind hoodie.

"Hey.." he whispered, with a lazy smile again. I sat down on my bed and pretended to be preoccupied with taking my books and setting the under my night table.

"Hi…" I replied after a long moment. I gave him a small wave an felt my cheeks blush again, so I turned toward the window and let the chilly night air cool them off.

"Sorry about barging in here earlier. I'm not used to her having to share a room, she usually has her own." He admitted, as he relaxed back in the chair. I curled myself up on my bed.

"It's okay, just… can we not mention the whole incident again?" I asked, becoming embarrassed again. To my surprise, he laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I wont mention it." he held his hand up as if he were swearing on a bible. I laughed out loud and snorted like huge dork.

"Sorry…" I said laughing again and felt the blushes come one after another.

"Don't be, I think it's cute." he replied, and smile up at me from underneath his long, dark eye lashes.

"Thanks. So you're a senior?" I asked after a few moments.

He shook his head, "No, I'm a junior. Yourself?" he asked, scooting the chair closer towards my bed.

"Junior. Hard to believe, but this school seems weird. But maybe it's just the new kid syndrome kicking in or something." I admitted, more to myself than anything.

"No, it's not hard to believe. It is weird, especially if this is like your first time in a "private" school. I was afraid my first year here too."

"wow, well I guess I don't feel so out of place anymore. Well, not as much.." I said, laughing again, a little nervously.

"Why are you blushing?" e asked after he tore his gaze from my face, only to catch my gaze and make me lose my train of thought.

""Um, well because you saw me naked -almost naked- and its kind of hard to talk to you…" I admitted, the truth unfortunately.

"Why is it hard to talk to me?" he asked again, cocking his head to the side and looking at me, his eyes revealing the confusion that I was causing.

"Well, for one, you're really good looking, and second, I don't have much experience with talking to guys. I'm sort of shy and like to keep to myself most of the time." I admitted, sheepishly.

He laughed, "Well, if my being good looking is the problem, I guess I shouldn't talk to you then. Maybe wear a paper bag over my face? And how come you don't have much experience?" he finished, stretching out onto my bed. It was a little unsuspected, but it wasn't weird. It felt right, like it was meant to be, like we were meant to be together like this.

"Um, no reason really. I mean back home, in Phoenix, I ha guy friends, but we've been friends since like forever. And guys back home usually went -- well they go for the sporty blondes, the girlie girls." I finished, watching him fold and then unfold his hands.

"I see. Well I think they should have I mean look at you." he waved his hand in front of me, "You're beautiful and interesting. Unlike most of the girls at this school, you have character. You're not some robot clone, he said laughing.

Blushing again, "Thanks," I said, staring at the edge of my pajama shorts, picking at a stray string.

"No problem.." he replied, watching me closely, his golden, no his topaz eyes placing me in a trance. He seems to be feeling the same way because we both looked away at the same moment.

"What about you? Who's got your eye at this school? I bet she's gorgeous, with long, shimmering hair and curves to die for." I finished, glancing out the window and then back at him.

"Actually I'm single. There's one girl who has caught my eye, " he glanced up at me, "But she doesn't know herself too well, from what I know so far." he finished, with his crooked, lazy smile.

"I see, well I think she should realize or come to terms with who she is. I don't think she should keep you waiting." I whispered quietly, watching him. He nodded and caught my eye. I felt my heart begin to race although I wanted to look away, I couldn't.

"Um.. So yeah," he said quietly after a few minutes," I think I should get going. Can you give this to Alice for me, please?" he asked, rising from his make shift recliner gracefully.

"Uh -- sure, n problem." I replied, taking the bag from him and setting it on the night table that sat next to my bed.

"Okay, thanks. Uh -- yeah, so I'll see you around." he said as he touched my arm and turned to walk out in of my room. The door clicked softly behind him and I fell back upon my pillows again. My phone began to vibrate on the table:

**Lucas801:Hey Bella, what happened? haven't heard from  
****You in a while. Is everything okay? Did you make  
****It to the school in one piece? How IS the school?  
****Text/IM me back, hurry!! **

**BellaMuses:Hey Lucas, babes. I'm sorry I didn't text you back  
****Earlier, we got here earlier than expected and it was  
****Just a big shock to see the school. It's like a huge castle  
****I can't wait for you to come visit, you'll love the art of  
****It all and the architecture is to die for. You'll paint for  
****Hours. Text?IM back fast, lots to tell you. **

**Lucas801:Finally, I've been worried sick about you. Where the heck  
****ARE you? I mean there are very few buildings in the USA  
****That still have architecture like that, I am definitely coming  
****To visit you the next chance I get. How are you adjusting?  
****Are the kids there nice? Or are they like the kids from The Hills?  
****Oh I hope not, or I'll have to bring the football team to come  
****Kick their asses.**

**BellaMuses:No, no, this place is in Seattle, off some huge 1 hour long  
****Dirt road. And yes it's real. The kids here are nice enough. My  
****Roommate is amazing and very pretty, but she's taken and her bf  
****Looks like he could kill a guy (no joking around with that one either)  
****Her brother is really hot, well her whole family is. And guess what? Me,  
****Being the clumsy person that I am, spilled punch all over him today at the  
****"orientation" meeting tonight. But the worst is yet to come, I forgot I wasn't at  
****Home anymore so I just stripped naked except for the panties and he walked into  
****The room, saw everything, I could have DIED! From embarrassment, Lucas. Oh  
****Wow, this year is going to be interesting.**

**Lucas801:OMG STOP THE PRESS! He saw you naked? Wow Bells, I'm your best guy  
****Friend and I've never seen you bare that much! I mean bra and panties is one thing  
****But damn, so what did he say? Did you do the nasty? Are you being safe? He didn't  
****Like try to take advantage of you or anything did he? Anyways, wow, I've given you  
****Almost everything and taken almost everything… whoa.. **

**BellaMuses:Hahahaha, you're so not funny Lucas. It was horrible!!!!! He saw  
****Me and I barely know this guy, and yes I do know you've given me a lot  
****And I've given you a lot, so don't complain (: but I cant believe this and he's like  
****My roommates brother, and oh god, I told him not to mention it ever again, but I  
****don't know if he will live up to. What if my reputation becomes the easy girl? Oh I'm not  
****Equipped for stuff like this! Advice?**

**Lucas801:Don't worry about it, most guys wont say anything and if his sister is nice enough, then  
****You don't have to worry about him. Sweetie, don't worry.. The whole nudity thing will  
****Blow over, who knows.. Something good might come of it. But I've got school earlier  
****Than usual tomorrow. Call me tomorrow and tell me how your day went. Talk to you  
****Later, Love you, Lucas**

I shut my phone and climbed under the covers, maybe I was making a bigger deal out of all of this than was necessary. I tried to stay awake and think, but it was impossible because my eyes grew heavy and my eyelids drooped. I fell into a deep sleep, no dreams, so it was very restful. My alarm sounded too early and too loud for anyone's sanity.

"Ugh… Hmmm.. Err…" I mumbled, looking for the off button. I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside, but a little warmer than it was yesterday. I jumped up out of bed and closed the window, walking into the kitchenette to get a bottle of juice. I set it on the counter and walked into the bathroom. Relieving myself, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, applying a little make up and walking back into the room. There was a knock at the door.

"One sec--" the door opened as I reached for the doorknob. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you… I mean, is Alice alright? Nothing happened to her last night did it? I don't think she ever came back…" I stuttered over the thoughts rushing around in my head.

"No, no everything is okay. I just wanted to see how you were holding up? And, if you wanted to eat breakfast with us… because I know Alice never came back so we didn't know if you would come… down for breakfast or not." Edward said, stepping around me into the room.

"Oh, I was just going to drink some juice and snag a piece of fruit.. Nothing spectacular, but thank you." I said, walking into the closet. I grabbed the uniform skirt and shirt, then the sweater that went over it. I tossed the outfit on and came out pulling my knee highs up and slipping on my dress shoes.

"That looks good on you…" he said, turning back to the sink and filling a glass of water. "I don't mean to seem rude, please don't take me as that way." he assured between chugs of water.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think you're rude… just really friendly," I said laughing, "Besides, you were like the first person to ever talk to me when I came here… although every time we seem to talk, something embarrassing ends up happening to me." I shrugged as I sat up and straightened my clothes out.

Laughing, he replied, "Well that's true…" he shrugged and helped me up off the bed. His skin was pale and ice cold. Which didn't seem normal, but then again, the weather was changing rather fast and everyone reacts differently.

"Yeah, yeah. So… what's the breakfast like here?" I asked as we walked out into the hallway, locking the door behind me.

"Um, I'm not much of a breakfast person. Besides, I have to keep in shape if I want to stay on the Varsity Football team." he admitted, winking at me.

I shook my head and kept pace with him, or maybe he was keeping pace with me. Either way, it was nice having someone to talk to, and Edward sure was easy to talk to. But why was he talking to me? I mean he is a varsity football player and I'm just the new kid from Arizona who could pass as the albino.

"Well, I guess that's a good enough reason." I said, smiling up at him as we made our way into the dining room, also known as the cafeteria to most normal people.

"Um, yeah I guess it is. I can walk through with you… or just meet you at the table?" he offered, looking torn between something.

"Uh, if you want to walk through with me, you can. Otherwise I don't have a problem with walking through by myself." I replied, holding my bag strap close to my chest.

He walked ahead of me and grabbed two trays and passed one to me. Then we made our way through the line. I stuck mostly to the fruits and grabbed a bagel, along with a cold bottle of water. Edward on the other hand, got the fresh scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. I laughed a little as I paid for my food and waited for him.

"Well, where do you usually sit?" I asked, walking away from the line so that I didn't cause any chaos.

"Eh, right over there…" he pointed to a table full of people, there just happened to be two seats open. I recognized Alice and Jasper's faces as we got closer, but everyone else's were unfamiliar.

"Oh, okay. Works for me.." I said as I sat down next to a girl with long, corn silk blonde hair. She turned to look at me and smiled, waving slightly. I returned the smile and sat back, picking at my grapes.

"Oh, Bella, you made it!" Alice exclaimed, giving me a huge smile, "I hope Edward wasn't rude to you, we all know how he can be…" she said, while everyone else burst out into fits of laughter.

"Um, no he was okay I guess. I don't really know his usual ways. But um, thanks for letting me sit at breakfast with you guys, it was a pleasure, but I'd like to look at the grounds a little… catch you later?" I admitted, as I got up with my bottle of water and plate of half eaten food.

"Uh, okay Bella, if you insist. See you at lunch. We eat at the same place.." Alice said, looking rather glum and sort of pouting in her chair. With her small frame, she sort of looked like a young child, being scorned by her mother for not wanting to eat her green vegetables.

"Okay, have a good morning.." I said as I walked away and out the door. The air this morning was warmer than yesterday, but it was still cool. I let the wind rustle through my hair and blow it around my face as I walked past all the buildings into a clearing with a few scattered trees and a fire pit. I went and sat down and stared out into the nothingness of the earth.

"Do you like being alone all the time?" a voice that I would recognize anywhere, whispered from behind me.

"OH!," I yelped, jumping up from the seat and turning around abruptly, "No, not all the time, but the landscape here is so beautiful, and I do believe I need to calm my nerves before school starts. Did you follow me?" I asked, staring up into Edward's light golden eyes. He stared back and shook his head.

"No, I don't stalk people. But when I was new here, this is where I came everyday before school started. It is relaxing, and I just thought that I would give you some company… if you want it that it." he said, sitting down. I don't think it would matter if I had told him to go away, I think he would have stayed either way.

"Um, sure. So what does your schedule look like?" I asked, pulling my bag over to give him more room to sit. I turned, pulling my legs up next to me, waiting.

"Let's see," he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, "English 11 with Coperhagen, Trigonometry with Greenwood, Drama with Goldberg, P.E with Cooper, and Biology with Gonzalez. What about you?" he said, looking down and over at me.

"Um, English 11 with Coperhagen, Trigonometry with Greenwood, P.E with McGuire, Drama with Stewart, and Biology with Gonzalez. Ha, we have a few classes together…" I said, smiling up at him. He was smiling back, but his eyes were distant, as if he was seeing something that wasn't really there.

The bell for first period sounded off in the distance and I got up from the bench stretching and grabbed my bag.

"Are you okay? … Edward?" I said, touching his arm lightly. His face had fallen, as if he had seen something he didn't want to.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I tend to zone out sometimes… let's get to class…" he said, looking over his shoulder and guiding me towards the building.

The English class was easy and I had read everything on the list Mrs. Copenhagen had give us. Edward didn't talk to me much, but he seemed distracted, maybe he had finally caught on to me being weird and didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Either way, the day ended up going well and flew by with the blink of an eye.

I met up with Alice on the way back to the room. We talked mostly about my first day and then she went on and on about hers. I was glad she liked to talk because I tended to be shy and wasn't very good at making conversation with people.

"So, what's you're favorite class so far?" she asked as she tossed her bag on her bed and went into the bathroom.

"Um, I would have to say… drama. I didn't really like it much back home because of the whole speaking in front of other people thing, but starting fresh.. It was easier than normal. I actually liked doing it." I replied as I checked my phone for anything new. Nothing, but then again, Lucas had football practice today.. And he wouldn't be home until later because he most likely was going to hang out with Nikki Reblados. Which worked for me, I mean she was really nice, and I like the fact that he wasn't all materialistic and didn't always look for the prettiest girl -- like everyone else was about who they dated.

"What about you?" I asked around a big bite of an apple, looking through the book list again and through my personal collection of books that I had.

"Uh, my design class. I love to design clothes. I do most of my clothes, but it just interests me.. Most of the kids complained about it the whole period, but I was intrigued.

I nodded and continued eating my apple as I plugged in my laptop and began to surf the web for a good book store.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, not Jasper's," she said, pretending to pout as we both laughed, "I'm kidding, but we haven't really had time to like hang out or anything." she said, taking her bright, red cherry nail polish out and plopping on my bed.

"It's okay, we've only known each other for like 2 days at the most. We have all year. Um… what are you doing?" I asked, looking worried as she peeled my socks off and shook the nail polish up.

"Painting your nails of course, silly girl you are, " she said, putting on mock horror, "Besides, I'm WAY too pale to even think of wearing this shade of red. But it would look gorgeous on you."

"Uh, but I don't really paint my nails…" I say, with a mouth full of apple. We both crack up at the mumbled words, I swallow and continue to laugh.

"Well, now you do, I wont steer you wrong, and this will look gorgeous.. See!?" she asked, holding up a perfectly painted foot. And to my surprise, it did look beautiful.

"Okay, okay. You can do this, but I get final say on any outrageous colors you may have stashed away…" I finished, tossing the core across the room and making it into the basket.

It was a long night, I tossed and turned in bed after I got off the phone with Lucas. He was tired and he thought he was coming down with something already, so I let him go to be earlier than usual and Alice passed out a few hours ago. I rolled over and looked at the clock on the table, 2:11 a.m.. I couldn't believe it. I think I might have fallen asleep for a few minutes, or at least it seemed like a few minutes because the last time I looked at the clock it was about 11:20 p.m.. Oh well. I rolled over and looked out the window and that's the last thing I remember. The next thing I know, I'm screaming and pushing myself back away from Alice, who is reaching frantically for the lamp switch and I'm clawing at the bed trying to get away from him. Why doesn't she see him? He's got a gun and is coming up slowly behind her, he's whispering something to me but I cant make out what he's saying.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE, PLEASE… NO DON'T!!" I screamed and Alice grabbed me, hugging me close to her chest and rocking me gently. I hold onto her tight and squeeze my eyes shut. I don't want to look at his face. That night was horrible, I finally stopped dreaming about him, about the whole incident that happened. So, why did he decide to make his way back into my conscience now?

"Shhhh, Bella… it's going to be alright. There's no one here but me, I promise, he won't hurt you anymore. He cant, he's not here…" she said, running her hand through my hair gently.

"Oh, Alice, he did it, I didn't mean to make him kill himself. I just wanted to go home, I didn't know him… he wanted to kill me! He -- he put the gun to my head and said that he would be with me always, then… and then he shot himself, there was blood everywhere…" I whispered into her shoulder, the tears were pouring out of me now, I couldn't stop.

"Bella, what happened? Who shot himself? I think you were just dreaming, there was no one here but us, sweetie, it was just us here. You were having a bad dream… that's all." Alice said, holding me at arms length and looking me in the eye. I shook my head and looked down and my hands, they were shaking really bad and my breathing was coming in short little gasps.

"No, he was there, in my dream. He said he would always be with me. A couple years ago, there was this guy, Jackson, or at least that's what they told me. I was… I was taken away from school, abducted on my way home one day. He wasn't mean, but he was. If that makes sense. I can still smell the alcohol on his breath and the mustiness of the basement he had me chained inside. He was obsessed with me, he wanted me to be with him.. But I had never seen him in my life. Well, one day, I refused to do any of the disgusting things he wanted me to do, so he got mad. He pulled a gun out of his pants' waist and pointed it at me. Said he would kill me … I didn't care, I'd never do any of those things he was telling me to do. So he held it to my chest, then moved it to his temple. He stood in front of me and said," I let out a sob again and wrapped my arms around me, "He said, "I'll always be with you, my princess" and he pulled the trigger. There was blood and brains everywhere…" I gave up and just sat there, crying my eyes out in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, but he's gone now and you were just having a bad dream. No one can harm you here, there's so much security and it was just a bad dream. No more apples before bed, okay?" she said, with a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood. I laughed with her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up, I owe you and I promise, no more apples before bed." I said, attempting to smile at her.

"Okay, and don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help. Let's try and get some sleep. I will leave the light on, but it will just be our little secret, okay?" she said, climbing back over into her bed, not even bothering to turn the light off.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. The cold water felt good on my hot skin. It washed the salty tears off my face. I could breath again, taking deep, lung filling breaths and staring at my reflection as it went back to normal. I shut the light off and went back to bed.

My alarm sounded a few hours later and Alice was still asleep. I crept into the bathroom and jumped in the shower really quick. I put on a cute lace bra with matching panties and walked out into the room toweling my hair. I walked past Alice into the closet and grabbed a pair of dress pants and a white blouse with a matching blazer. I slipped the pants and shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Alice, are you going to school this morning?" I asked, shaking her gently, she rolled over and stared at me groggily, and then nodded.

"Yep, thanks.. OH GOD!" she said, jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. I didn't realize how long it actually took her to get ready, until this morning.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd let you sleep a little more, being I kept you up a while last night." I said, feeling lousy that I did this to her.

"No, no its okay. Don't worry about it. I'm alright now, I just have to spend extra time in the shower.. Morning ritual, nothing weird." she said, her red stained lips standing in stark contrast with her pale, alabaster-like skin.

"Um… okay, well next time, I'll just wake you up. But I really am sorry and I do owe you… big time." I said, reaching for my cell and school bag. I pulled a scarf around my neck and made my way to the door. Sliding into my shoes I stepped out behind Alice and locked our door.

"Yeah, well if you insist, I wanted to go shopping this weekend… but Rosalie and Emmett are having their "alone time" and Jasper nor Edward want to go with me.. Will you?" she asked, turning around and whipping out the cutest puppy dog face I have ever seen in my life.

"Oh, god. How could I say no to THAT face? But sure, I don't mind going… " I said after a moment and then burst out into laughter when she actually barked. I snorted as Edward walked by, I half expected him to laugh at me or point out how much of a dork I was, but he glared at me and kept walking. My heart sank a little and I stopped laughing altogether.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as I began to walk towards the back way to the dining hall.

"Nothing, I'm just… really hungry this morning is all. Are you?" I ask, after a moment. I was having trouble breathing and so I stopped and took long, deep breaths. Alice stared at me for a moment and touched my arm.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go back to the room? The nurses office?" she asked worriedly, holding my hand and pulling me to the side of the hall. I shook my head.

"No, I'm alright. I just started to have a little trouble breathing, but I'm okay." I smiled at her and continued walking.

We walked silently the rest of the way, but as soon as I walked in there and saw him sitting with a bunch of jockeys, I immediately remembered the incident a few minutes ago and had to get away.

"Um, you know what? Go ahead without me this morning. I just remembered I have to get help from a teacher on some homework. I will catch up with you later." I said and hurried away and out the building. I walked far away and stood near the edged of a small river, flowing faster downstream.

I stood there for a few minutes and decided I was going to just go to class earlier than usual and look over some of Wuthering Heights before class began. Although, I knew the book inside and out, I just needed something to keep my mind off of him. Why was he bothering me so much? It's not like we had anything special, he was just being nice to me… that was all. Snap out of it Bella, you're being ridiculous. Get over it, life goes on. You'll make more friends.

The bell rang and students began piling in, Edward was one of the last and he sat in the back near a couple of other Varsities and they all cracked jokes. I ignored them and brushed him like it was nothing.

"Hey, why do you look so glum today?" a guy asked me as he sat down next to me. He was cute, with beautiful blue eyes and black hair. His face was strong and masculine, very handsome.

"Uh, no reason. Just tired, didn't get much sleep last night is all." I said, smiling at him.

"Oh, man, that's got to suck. So I hear we are going to need partners in the class, you want to be mine?" he asked, looking really shy all of a sudden.

"Sure, I'd love to." I said, laughing a little and turning towards the teacher as she began to talk.

I saw him smile at me from the side, he did it most of the block and sometimes I blushed and smiled back, others I tried to pretend that I didn't see him, but that only made him laugh and do it more. He was funny and nice, and was definitely good looking.

"Interesting class, want to hang out in the library after class to start working on the project?" he asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.


	2. Dazed and Confused

"Um, Sure. I'll meet you in the library.. After dinner?" I said, picking my books up. Edward was staring, but I paid no attention--I tried not to pay attention. I guess it worked because he stalked out into the hallway.

"Yeah, sure, that works. By the way, I'm Tyler. Tyler Summers." he said, tossing me that cute, boyish smile of his.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler. I'm Bella." I replied, walking out the door of the classroom. Once I was out of his site I let out a huge breath and felt my cheeks flush. Had I really just made a study date? Wow.. This school just keeps tossing me more and more surprises each minute I'm here.

The temperature was dropping dramatically today, I felt the difference as I made my way back to my room. I closed the door behind me and dropped my stuff on my bed.

"Wow, you look ruff. How are you feeling?" Alice asked, as she went back to sketching something on one of her millions of notebooks.

"Alright, just tired. How are you? I'm sorry about last night.. Again. I feel terrible!" I said as I sat down hard on my bed. She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Stuff happens. That's what friends are for… right!?" she said, clapping her hands together and sending her book flying over at me. I caught it before it could smack me dead in the face.

"What's this--" I stopped mid sentence as I glanced down at the book. There, sketched on it, was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was so elegant and chic… the patterns were to die for and the color was a the most perfect color of rose and crème. "Alice, this is… amazing!" I said, looking up at her, my mouth hanging open like I was mentally challenged. But I was at a loss for words.

"Do you really think that? I mean, I mean I think it's just a bit not enough. But it is really pretty. You're going to prom this year, aren't you?" she asked absent mindedly. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. I don't dance and for one, I don't have a date.." I said, handing her back her notebook.

"Well… that's not what Edward said. He said you have a date tonight as a matter of fact." she said, in her know it all voice. I felt my face blush hotter than ever and I then my anger flared.

"What!? I most certainly do NOT have a date tonight. I'm going to work on a project with some guy named Tyler Summers. That is all… and I'd really appreciate it if he would stay out of my business…" I said, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Don't be mad at him, I mean… well yeah. It's not really that big of a deal… like seriously." she said calmly, offering to help me straighten my hair.

"Yes it is because he doesn't even want to acknowledge the fact that we know each other, and then he has the nerve to be concerned with my life." I say, touching up my bang and doing a run through again. Alice shrugged and brushed through my hair gently.

"Still, all the same, you know how guys are. They pretend like they don't know you so he doesn't suffer on the football team. I mean you are the new girl, but that's no excuse to be a jerk to you. Just talk to him--and something will give. Good luck on your, "Project" tonight. I will see you later on. Jasper and I are leaving campus for dinner. I want all the details later tonight." she kissed my cheek and danced out the door right as Jasper raised his hand to knock. Weird.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**It's weird, this new school… and well everything about it. My roommate is really amazing, not going to lie, but everything here is just… well… different. But I don't know, it could just be me, overreacting or whatever you want to call it. I've only been at this school for about a week, and now rumors are going to start. Edward, I don't know what's up with him, and now there's this new kid, Tyler. Nothing is going on between us and now EVERYONE thinks we are dating, gosh, I want to smack someone. Wow, that was violent, maybe I should go and get this over with, I don't want to cause bodily harm to anything OR anyone. Until next time,**_

_**Much Love, Bella**_

I tossed my book under my pillow and grabbed my bag, closing the door tightly behind me. I don't know why my life cant be easier, it's like I always attract the difficulties of life, like I always have to take the hard road-even though I want to take the easy way out. I know there are going to be rumors, but I just cant seem to bring myself to not switch partners or work it out so that I can work by myself.

Tyler was waiting for me at a table near the back of the library when I walked into the room. He smiled and stood up as he began to walk towards me. "Hey, Bella. For a second there I thought that you weren't going to show up." I smiled back at him, nodding and taking a seat as we made it back to the table.

"Hey, so what's up?" I ask, setting my bag on the floor and my books on the table. He winked and started to laugh, "Nothing really, just trying to get used to this school again. It's been a while.. Summer always makes everything seem like new again." he said, cracking open the book we had to work out of. English was an easy subject for me, I liked to read and the classics are my favorites.

"Okay, so what now?" I ask, as he skimmed over a page and looked in his notebook. "Well, it doesn't really matter. I've already read this book before, have you?" he asked, pointing to the Wuthering Heights book sitting in front of me.

"I've actually read it like a billion times, to be honest." I say, blushing and tucking my hair behind my ear -- a nervous habit of mine. He smiled and laughed, "Well, that makes two of us, but, why are you blushing? There's nothing to be ashamed of…" he said, moving my hand away from my face. I felt my heart begin to race. I admit, he was really cute and seemed really nice, sweet, and smart -- so far that is.

"No reason, it's just a habit I guess. And thanks, now I don't feel like as much of a dork as I did before." I say, pulling my hands back and placing them in my lap.

The night was fun, we worked for about 2 hours and then talked for the rest. We talked about any and everything that we could possibly think of, which worked because we couldn't stop laughing and eventually were asked to leave the library for the night.

"Wow, I cant believe you used to be a fan of N-Sync. I mean it's perfectly normal for girls, but really? I think you are the only guy I know who actually could tolerate them." I said, laughing and sitting on the bench outside under a huge tree. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was multiple shades of orange and red.

"Yeah, well what can I say? Their music was good, but don't laugh, because weren't you a fan of the Spice Girls? I think that's a little worse…" he said, sitting next to me and laughing. I mock punched him in the arm and he tumbled off the side of the bench. We bust out laughing even more, that is, until Edward walked by and just stared. Well, stared wouldn't be the right term, he practically glared at Tyler, and he completely ignored me. As if he had any reason to be mad at me, so, I reach down and helped Tyler up. It didn't work out that well because he pulled me down with him and I erupted into more laughs.

"You have the cutest laugh, not even joking around." he said, after we settled down. I blushed again, pushing my hair out of my face. "Thanks, yours isn't that bad either." I said, getting up and lending him a hand, being sure to grab a hold of something for more leverage.

"Thanks, are you hungry or anything? I mean we've been "studying" for a while, I know I am." he said, making his way back to the main walk. I shrugged, "Sure, I could go for something to eat. What did you have in mind?" he shrugged back, "Wherever you want to go is cool with me."

I thought about it for a moment, "I don't know, maybe some ice-cream?" I say, turning towards him and smiling. He nodded, "Sounds good to me.."

It's really hard to find ice-cream in the middle of fall, most of the places are closed for season or are under their winter hours. But it worked, we finally found a place that would serve us. "Mm, it's been forever since I've had macadamia nut ice-cream," I say around a mouthful. He laughed and handed me a napkin. "Yeah, I bet. They don't serve this stuff anywhere really, except up around here." he finished, tossing his container in the trashcan. I nod, "Yeah, don't I know it. In Arizona, they only serve the regular ice-cream, and they actually serve fishy ice-cream. Talk about puke fest." we both laughed.

"I had fun tonight, thanks. And I definitely think we are going to get an A on the project." I say, standing outside my room. He smiled and nodded, "I agree, but I was wondering.. Would you like to hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

I was shocked, I mean I knew I was attracted to him, but it never crossed my mind that he would be attracted to me too. "Um, sure. Why not." I say, smiling up at him. He smiled back and took my hands. "I really had a good time, not even lying and you're an amazing girl. Different from the ones that go here." he said. For a minute, everything around us seemed to disappear and it was just Tyler and I, standing in the middle of the hallway.

I nodded, I wanted him to kiss me, but I wasn't sure of what to say or do. I squeezed his hands and started to turn away, but he stopped me. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. His were soft, yet sort of rough. He had experience, but he didn't rush anything. He pulled away and I smiled, but then I felt my face grow hot as Edward stood behind him, but close enough to see. "Um, I should probably go. See you tomorrow…" I said quickly and turned around, rushing into my room.

Tears rolled down my face as Alice rushed over towards me. "What's wrong, Bella?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me. I shook my head and stood up. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just really tired," I began to walk away, but turned back to her, "No, what's wrong with me is your brother. First he's really nice and now, now he's a total jerk. Like I don't know why he makes me feel bad whenever I do something. It's not like he even wants to be my friend…" I finished, not realizing until then, that I was yelling.

"Bella, it's okay. I mean yeah, Edward can be really mean, but you just don't understand. He's going through a lot right now and.. Well to be honest--" she was cut off. Edward walked in, he looked pissed and miserable. Like he just couldn't catch a break, he looked like how I felt. "Bella, can we talk?" he asked, his voice was strained with sadness. My first thought was to scream yes at him, because that was exactly what I wanted to do. But instead, I shook my head, "No, I don't want to talk to you. You've blown me off for the longest, you laugh and snicker behind my back, and you're just mean. at first I thought that you were a cool guy, one of the coolest and nicest people I've met so far, but lately, I've seen that you are just like all the rest. I should have known…" I said, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I ran down the hall and out into the air, what was wrong with me? This isn't how I usually act, but you know what, I don't want to be like this anymore, I said to myself. I felt my stomach churning and my face grew extremely hot and clammy. I felt dizzy and then I grabbed the tree and knelt beside it. I puked my life up onto the ground, then I felt cool hands on my neck, but I couldn't stop. I kept wrenching and couldn't seem to gain control of myself. When my stomach was completely empty of everything, I sat up on my knees and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" came his soft, velvet voice. I shook my head, too tired to even put up a fight. I took a piece of gum out of my pocket and chewed on it roughly. Standing up I walked away from my mess and sat in the grass across from him. "What's wrong with me? I mean you were so cool the times before, but now, now you treat me like I'm some fly on the wall. Like I don't matter, and if that's the case, just let me know." I said after a while. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, he shook his head. "It's not you, Bella. There's too much to try and explain, and I do pay attention to you, more than you know, but my life is complicated and there is a lot of stuff that you don't understand." he said quietly. I leaned closer, putting my head in my hands, I took a few deep breaths.

"Then if I don't understand, and you aren't willing to tell me, then why wont you just leave me alone? You are always there, especially tonight." I said, laying back on the grass. The cool ground felt wonderful against my warm body. The grass next to me began to rustle as Edward lay beside me. He ran his hand across my forehead gently.

"Bella, you're too sweet, you know that, don't you? Too forgiving, too smart.. I thought that if I ignored you, that it wouldn't matter. Besides, you're dating Tyler now, and that's okay. I want to be your friend, but I don't think you can handle it… I don't think that I could handle it." he said, matter of factly. But it was okay, because I understood what he was saying. I understood all too well. I nodded and rolled onto my stomach, facing him head on.

"I understand, but really, would it be too hard to try? Or at least you could ease up a little, I mean I have only been here about a week and my life's a wreck already… and another thing, I'm not dating Tyler either. The kiss, I know it happened and I know you saw it, but it doesn't matter. It wasn't anything and to be honest, I don't even really know _why_ he kissed me. It just sort of _happened_." I said, watching his face. He seemed to get where I was coming from, but I don't really know. His facial expressions didn't reveal anything, which is a good and a bad thing all in itself.

"I see, well your different, Bella. You interest me in ways you'd never understand, but if you'd like to start over, I'd love to be your friend. I'm not really a jerk, just… very complex." he said, laughing. I joined him and we sat in silence for a while.

Hanging out with Tyler is amazing, we get along so well and never run out of things to do or say. He truly is a good guy. The weeks went by faster than usual, before I knew it, it was almost Christmas time and everyone was getting ready to head home for the holidays. "Bella! We definitely have to hang out, I mean we have to shop and eat and have tons of sleepovers!" Alice yelled to me from the closet. I was packing my bags and getting ready to leave with them. Edward, Me, Jasper, and Alice were all riding together and Emmett and Rosalie would catch up whenever they felt the need.

"Okay, okay. We'll have tons of time to hang out, besides, Tyler's going to Aspen with his family, which I hope he has fun because he doesn't really like to ski. But oh well, and Charlie, well he will most likely work all break. So we have A LOT of time." I said, tossing one of my bags onto the floor in the mini kitchen,

"If you say so, I just cant bare not being able to hang out with you, and Rosalie's always with Emmett, and I can only dress Edward up to a certain point before he says I've gone to far." she said, breaking out into a fit of laughter. I joined in with her just at the thought of Edward being dressed up as a guy or even as a girl. It was comical. A knock at the door finally broke up out of our laughter, "Who's there?" we said at the same time, giggling again.

"Bella, it's me…" came an all too familiar voice. I pulled the door open, "Hey babe…" but I was absolutely wrong about the person behind it. Edward stood there, in all his glory, he looked pleased by what I had said, but then confused. "Well, Hello to you too." he said after a moment. I shook my head, "I thought you were Tyler, sorry."

"No, he left early this morning, I helped him take his stuff down." he said matter of factly. I just stared at him and walked back to my bed, "Oh, okay. Well that works, so when do we plan on blowing this popsicle joint?" I asked, but neither one of them paid attention to me. They stared at each other and then at me. They kept repeating this. "Um, Bella, first - never say that phrase again, and second, we are leaving pretty soon so you might want to get packed a little faster." Alice said, her facial muscles were tighter than ever. I just nodded cautiously, "Well, I'm ready whenever you are. I didn't have much stuff to begin with."

It was about a two hour drive down to Forks, but the time seemed to fly. I was wondering what had actually happened between Alice and Edward back in the room, and why Tyler didn't even call or come to my room to say goodbye. We've been together four months now, and they have been amazing. He always calls and is always there, this was sort of weird, but then again, I could just be paranoid. "Hey, you don't think anything is up with Tyler, do you? I mean, you know how he is… and this is just a little weird." I asked Alice while Edward was getting more gas. She shook her head, "I don't know Bella, maybe he was just really busy and had a lot on his mind. Don't worry too much, maybe he still is a good guy." she said, but I had never said anything about him not being a good guy. Alice cleared her throat and that was all I remember.

When I woke up, we were pulling up into my driveway, there were Christmas lights strung along the outside of the house and through the front bay window, you could see a mediocre tree decorated and lit up, adding a homey touch to Charlie's house. "Well, thanks for the ride down. I'll see you guys… later, unless you want to come in or something?" I said, not really knowing what to do next. "Another time but than--" Edward said, but Alice interrupted him. "I'd love to, Edward, you should stay as well, that includes you too Jasper." she barked at them as she got out of the car.

"Oh, dear, alice, if they don't want to come inside, they don't have to. I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't mind if they didn't come…" I said, nervously. But Edward sighed heavily and shut the car off, getting out. Jasper smiled and got out with alice. I started to open the door, but Edward beat me to it, snatching it open gently. "Thanks…" I mumbled as he laughed.

"BELLS!" Charlie shouted to me, I looked up and he was up on a ladder, still stringing lights. "Dad, what in the world are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself…" I said, laughing. It was snowing again, but it looked pretty and somehow made the day a little brighter than usual. Edward stood by my side and hugged me, "Beautiful, isn't it? It's one of my favorite things about winter, although I do hate the holiday… too Hallmark for my tastes." he said with a little chuckle, and a dazzling crooked smile. I smiled back up at him, "I agree, but Charlie loves it, so I play along to the best of my abilities."

We laughed together as Jasper helped Charlie down the ladder. "Hey Bells, how are you?" he asked, embracing me in a bone crushing hug, "I'm good, what about you, dad?" I said in a little gasp. He laughed and let me go, "Still hanging on, I missed you…" he said, eyeing Alice, Jasper, and Edward especially because he still had his arm wrapped around me. It wasn't awkward, it felt right, which worried me.

"Oh, dad, this is Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They're --" I began, "The Cullen's kids. How are you all? How are your parents doing?" he asked, in an all too friend voice, more so to Edward than anyone else. I laughed, "Dad, really? Let's get inside before we all freeze our butts off." I said, walking into the house and then into the kitchen.

"You have a wonderful home, Chief Swan." alice said, "You should brighten it up sometime, I could help you sometime, that is if you want. I mean because your personality is so cheery, no need to drown it out with darkness." she said, giving him a beautifully cheerful smile, that melted my heart even though it wasn't intended for me. Charlie stared at her with a smile on his face as well, "Well, we will have to keep in touch, maybe someday you could brighten this place up. Do you guys want anything to drink? There's some cookies on the counter…" he said, walking into the living room. I was getting ready to follow, but they held me back.

"We should really get going, Bella. Our parents are waiting for us and we don't want to make them worry. We'll come back tomorrow if you want, I'll have Alice call or something. Merry Christmas." he said with a smile, kissed my forehead. Alice and Jasper hugged me and then they were gone. I closed the door behind them and made my way into the living room.

"Oh, Bella, there you are. You remember Billy and Jacob, don't you?" he said, pointing to an older man in a wheel chair, and a younger boy who looked to be a few years younger than me. "Um, no not really, sorry. But it's nice to meet you guys. Um, dad, I'm going to go up and get settled in a bit…" I said with a smile, waving to Billy and Jacob. They waved back, Billy had a scowl on his face, but Jacob had a huge smile. That's weird, he hardly knows me and now he's like scowling and judging me.

My room looked the same it had when I left about 4 months ago. Yes, I know we can leave on the weekends, but, Charlie's had to work and being stuck in that house all by yourself all the time can be kind of depressing. Besides, I'm mostly hanging out with alice so it makes it worth while I guess. I toss my bags on my bed and whip out my lap top, plugging it in and grabbing my cell phone. I had three texts from Lucas:

**Lucas801: Hey Bells, how are you? Are you home for the holidays yet, I have a huge surprise coming for you. You will never guess what it is and it's basically the best present ever. I worked really hard to get it for you, so no peeking and you cant try to figure it out.**

**BellaMuses: Lucas, what did you get me? Like seriously, and then you tell me that I cant try and figure it out? What's with that? You know I will try and figure it out, ha-ha, so yeah. Can you at least hint at what it might be.**

**Lucas801: I know you are going to try, but you wont, and right now, it's too later because I just checked the package and its getting dropped off at your house right now.**

**BellaMuses: Seriously? That's kind of creepy, Luc. And you know it, but I'm going to go and check, if you're wrong, you owe me BIG time. Lol.**

I walked down the stairs and opened the front door, and there stood Lucas in all his glory. I screamed and jumped up into his arms. "Oh, you're such a jerk! But I've missed you SO much, Luc. Wow, how long are you staying!?" I ask, as he puts me back down laughing. "For the whole break, hopefully you don't have many plans, because I haven't seen you in what seems like forever." he said. I laugh and drag him into the house. Charlie was coming around the corner laughing, taking Lucas into a big hug as well. "It's nice to see you again, you've grown since the last time I've seen you.." he said. "Well I would hope so, but I cant say the same about you, you look the same, how's everything going?" Lucas asked. Charlie shrugged, "We all have our days. Why don't you guys go get settled in upstairs. I do random night checks, so no touching…" Charlie said in a joking manner, but we all know he was dead serious.

I laughed and led him up the stairs to my room. "Well, here you go… I just got here not too long ago as well, and Charlie has company so I figure I'll take my time. Do you remember Billy Black? I mean it rings a bell, but I don't really remember." I asked Lucas tossing my toiletry bag on my desk and leaving my bags in a corner. He did the same, and sat on my bed. "Yeah, he had the two daughters, they used to come fishing. Remember?" he said, running his hand through his hair. Then it dawned on me, I do remember them. "Oh yeah, now I remember, but we never really talked much so we didn't form friendships. We were shy." I said, laughing, as he joined in.

"God, I missed you, not even lying. It's lonely back home without you, and my days are boring without laughing at you for tripping over something." he could barely finish his thought, before bursting out into laughter. I punched him in the arm, "Shut up, I didn't trip THAT much. Besides, it's not too bad here, well so far. Oh!" I said, reaching into my pocket, my cell was vibrating.

**Bella: Hello?**

**Tyler: Hey, Bella. How are you?**

**Bella: Pretty good, how are you?**

**Tyler: Great, Aspen is amazing and skiing is better than I ever imagined. Did you make it home safe?**

**Bella: Yeah, Edward and I… along with Alice and Jasper, made it here safely. It waited to snow terribly until we were in the front yard…**

That's when she heard the girls voice. Who was she and why was she calling him baby? Why was she telling him to come back to bed. Then there was some muffled talking.

**Tyler: Oh, well that's great, I'm glad to hear baby.**

**Bella: Who's there with you and why is she calling YOU baby?**

**Tyler: Um… sorry, I've got to go. Talk to you when I get back. Have fun.**

He rushed out and then the call was disconnected. Wow, he has some nerve. I called customer service on my phone and had them block his number, indefinitely.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Lucas asked, getting up and putting his arms around me. I just shook my head and hugged him back. "Guys are dirty scum bags, that's what's wrong." I said around the tears that were beginning to close my throat up. He shook his head and rubbed my back, "That's not true. I told you I didn't like this guy from the beginning, but now I have to kick his ass, seriously. Don't worry, hon., he isn't worth your time." he said, and we just stood there for a while.

I finally gave up crying and collected myself, fixing my make-up and freshening up. "Are you hungry? You have to be, airplane food is horrible." I said, laughing. "Not going to lie, it is terrible. I am a little hungry, but are you okay? I know how bad it may hurt." I snorted and walked out of my room and down the stairs. "What hurts and who cares? I'm not going to ruin my vacation because of him. If he's having a good time, then I will too. Screw him." I said, walking down and into the kitchen.

"What would you like? We have some cookies… I could make you a sandwich?" I asked, looking around the kitchen. He shrugged, "Haven't have cookies in a while, how's about some of them?" he asked, taking a seat at the table. Jacob walked in, all smiles and good intentions. I smiled back, "Hey, how are you?" I asked, trying to be polite. "I'm doing alright, sorry about my dad, he's kind of weird and he didn't mean any harm about what he did earlier." he said in a rush. I shrugged and waved my hand, dismissing it all, because I had bigger things to worry about. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Charlie can be that way too. By the way, this is my friend, well my Best Friend, Lucas. He's visiting from Arizona. Would you like some cookies and milk as well?" I asked, bringing the carton of milk and jar of homemade cookies over to the table. He shrugged and sat down as I went back for three glasses.

"Here you guys go, eat up," I said in an overenthusiastic voice. They laughed and dug in, the cookies were good, and I mean really good. I didn't know that Charlie could bake. "Wow, these are great, who made them?" I asked, as Jacob raised his hand sheepishly. "I did, and thanks. But don't like tell anyone because baking is SO not cool with the guys around here. Or at least the ones I hang around." Lucas burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"Then they don't sound like cool people. You should be able to do whatever you want without judgment. I bake -shut up Bella- and my friends are cool with it and you shouldn't be ashamed of something your good at." he said, getting his fatherly voice set in motion. I punched his arm again and he began laughing. "Shut up, just let him be. Maybe he doesn't mind and everyone isn't as cool as you are Luc." I said around a mouthful of cookies. Billy rolled into the room and stared at me. "Come Jacob, we've got a drive back and we need to go before the weather gets too bad. Nice to see you again Bella, Lucas. See you guys again soon." Jacob took three cookies and waved goodbye. I waved to everyone as they left and then slouched back in the chair and sighed heavily.

"God, what's wrong with that old man, I swear, I didn't say not two words to him and now he hates me." I said as Charlie walked back into the room. "It's not you, Bells, He's got a prejudice against the Cullen Family and well, you were with them, so yeah. But don't take it to heart, he's a good man, just old and having a hard time." Charlie said, patting me on the shoulder and moving to the stove. "What would you kids like for dinner?" he asked, rummaging through the refrigerator. We shrugged. "Doesn't matter, but dad, I could cook. I'm not really in the for friend eggs and bacon." I said, as Lucas made gagging motions behind his back.

"Doesn't bother me Bells, and Lucas, I can see you. Windows DO reflect." he said, laughing. We all laughed, "I don't know, maybe we should go out to eat, you know… save the cooking for the actual holiday." I suggested and they agreed. "Maybe the Lodge will work or are they not open anymore?" I asked, getting up and taking the cookies and milk to put away real quick.

"Nope, they are still open and going strong. You remember eating there, Lucas? They had that cobbler you and Bella used to eat up like it was air." he said, and I saw Lucas's eyes light up, "Wow, man, that used to tickle my stomach. We should, it's been a good while since I've had that."

The restaurant wasn't as crowded, which worked because then we wouldn't have to yell over everyone else to hear each other. We ordered our usual dishes from way back then. It was even better than I remember. Lucas and I ate about three dishes of cobbler and then decided to call it a night when I started to turn green from the smell of the cobblers cooking in the back. The drive home wasn't that bad, I fell asleep in Lucas's arms, but I don't remember ever getting home.

Gray light filtered through my dark purple curtains in my room, I rolled over and snuggled up closer to Lucas, then my eyes shot open and I scooted back over. "Sorry" I said, my voice full of sleep. My eyes closed immediately and I felt Lucas's arms wrap around me. "Mm Edward, this is nice." I said, and Lucas started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, becoming frustrated. "I'm not Edward, Bella. I think you're dreaming but I'm not sure…" he looked over my shoulder and I looked at him and then pulled the covers over my head in embarrassment. "You can't tell anyone about this. I swear, if you do, I will kill you.." I say as he pulls the covers away and kisses my forehead, "Okay, I wont tell anyone. Not a soul.." he said, and got up, walking out of the bedroom.

I lay on the bed laughing, when Charlie walked in. "Well, good morning to you, too" he said around my favorite eye crinkling smile. I smiled back, "Good morning, how are you, dad?" He shrugged, "I'm pretty good, pretty good. Just tired, you'll have a good Christmas Bells. A lot of things are coming your way, you'll enjoy everything." he said with a wink and turned as Lucas came back into the room, smacking my dad on the back. "'Morning, Charlie." he said, crawling back into bed with me. I scooted over and watched Charlie's face.

"Nothing's been going on, I promise Charlie." Lucas answered, winking at Charlie and putting his hands in the air. I nodded in agreement with him, laughing, I put my hands up as well. Charlie cocked his eyebrow up and shook his head, closing the door behind him as he walked out.

Getting up out of the bed, my knees cracked a little and I went to my cell phone and laptop on my desk. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked as I brought my computer up. I glanced at him just in time to see him shrug. "I don't know, but your phone was ringing off the table last night, that Edward guy called twice. You might want to call him back, I answered on the second time, sorry." I shrugged, "It's okay, not like I would have done any better," I said laughing. I had a text message from him.

**MasochisticCullen,E: Hey Bella, how was your first night home?**

**Ours was amazing, naturally, Alice wouldn't shut up about your**

**Shopping spree that's coming up soon. We just laugh and are thankful**

**That it isn't us. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to hang?**

**I thought Tyler was in Aspen for the break, but when did he come back?**

**BellaMuses: Gosh, Edward. It was pretty mellow actually. Just spent some**

**Time with Charlie and his friends from La Push. But other than that, it was **

**Pretty boring. Tyler is in Aspen, but lets not talk about him. He's a jerk, but **

**Whatever, he wont ruin my vacation. The guy is one of my best friends from**

**Phoenix, Lucas. He's here as part of my Christmas present I guess**

**Which is really cool. How was your first night home?**

**MasochisticCullen,E: Wow, well if you want to talk, I'm here, you know**

**That. Um, my first night home was… interesting. I see, well I hope you have **

**Fun with Lucas. I don't want to keep you from catching up with him. We can**

**Hang out some other time…**

**BellaMuses: NO! it's okay, he would understand, besides, he's got to get me a **

**Present either way, lol. But um, tell Alice to chill, and if you want, you can pick**

**Me up later on today and we could hang out? But it's up to you. And don't say **

**That you don't want to keep me from my friend, we had plans to hang and we **

**Will follow through.**

**MasochisticCullen,E: Alright, Alright. How does 3 o' clock sound? **

**BellaMuses: Sounds Great, see you then. Xoxo.**

I set my phone on its charger and signed into my email. "Um, would you mind if I went out with Edward later on today? We sort of had plans and I mean I know you're here, but I can stay home if you want?" I asked, curling up in my old rocking chair that sat in front of the bay view window in my room. I watched him as he opened his eyes and put his arms behind his head. "I don't mind, it will give me a chance to do some shopping and take care of some loose ends. Don't worry, I will be fine and you go have fun." he said, stretching. I nodded, biting on my bottom lip and playing with the draw strings on my pajama pants.

"Okay, well it's about noon right now. What do you want to do, until like 3?" I asked, rocking gently in the chair. My cell phone rang, it was Tyler, no doubt. Lucas snatched the phone up from my hands and pressed talk.

**Lucas: Hello?**

**Tyler: Yeah, who is this and where's Bella?**

**Lucas: Mm, Bella.. That's nice. I'm sorry, she's -long pause- a little busy right now. Can I take a message for her?**

**Tyler: Hey man, don't be touching my girlfriend. I swear I'll --**

**Lucas: You'll what? Call your booty call on me and make me cry? Too bad man, I don't swing on that side of the line.**

**Tyler: Watch yourself..**

Tyler hung up and Lucas laughed a deep, throaty laugh, which made me laugh as well. I was still horrified by what he had done, yet I felt liberated that he had done so. It made me feel good that someone was willing to stick up for me. "Wow, I bet he was beat red and steaming when you told him that. But why, why did you do that?" I asked, holding my stomach and trying to catch my breath again. He shrugged and hugged me from behind the chair, "Because I actually do care about you and you're my best friend. Why WOULDN'T I do that for you, is the question." he replied. I shrugged back and then touched his cheek gently. "You're an amazing friend, I don't think I tell you that enough…" I said, as I got up and grabbed my toiletry bag.

I locked the door to the bathroom and stripped down into my underwear. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; My skins too pale, my eyes and hair too dark. I need change, I thought to myself, but turned away and stepped into the shower after removing the rest of my clothes. I lathered my body up and then let the hot water pound out the kinks in my muscles as I shampooed my hair. Strawberry was my favorite shampoo scent. It reminded me of summer; the warm breezes and hot sun baking down on your skin. Soon, the hot water began to run out, so reluctantly, I stepped out, wrapping the towel tight around my body.

The hallway was freezing so I half ran back to the room, closing the door behind me. "Wow, and here, all this time, I thought that we were just friends." Lucas said, laughing at me as I shook in the towel. "Very funny, jerk. Now get out so that I can get dressed, we've wasted enough time. It's almost 2:30 and I have to be ready by 3..." I said, ushering him towards the door. "Gosh, someone's a little testy about this date." he said, opening the door. "I'm not testy and it most definitely isn't a date." I said, and shoved him out, slamming the door in his face.

I dried and did everything else, slipping on a tank shirt with lace on the bottom, a pair of skinny jeans with a royal blue dress shirt. I mumbled to myself in the mirror, trying to make everything that was on me look absolutely perfect. I ran my fingers through my now dry hair, separating some of the semi-curls. I put very little make-up on and put my favorite lemon-raspberry Chap stick on; grabbing my cell phone and purse, I made my way downstairs.

"Wow, Bells. Got a hot date?" Charlie said as I walked past him. I glared at him and felt my cheeks grow extremely hot. "No, it's not a date. Edward and I are just hanging out for a while. We had already made plans before I knew about Lucas and it would be rude to cancel…" I said, as a knock came to the door. "Bye Bells, have fun. Be safe…" Charlie said, as Lucas waved and smiled around a big mouthful of bacon. I waved back, walking out the door and closing it behind me immediately.

Edward smiled down at me, taking my hand in his. He was fairly cold, even though today was unusually warm for Forks in the winter. He wore a form fitting deep, navy blue shirt with a pea coat and comfortable fitting jeans. I, on the other hand, threw on mine as well, unbuttoning it as we made our way down the sidewalk. "So, what's in store for today?" he asked, opening the door to his Volvo for me. I got in and waited until he was in. "It doesn't matter to me. Anything really, just something fun.." I said, buckling my seat belt and watching him and then out the window. He shrugged, "Okay, well how about we go back to my place and I show you around. Listen to some music or whatever." he volunteered. I shrugged again, smiling, "Okay, sounds good to me.

He drover extremely fast, so fast that it made me cringe and causing me to grip the seat so hard my knuckles were hurting and white. Laughing to himself, he asked, "What's wrong? Does my driving bother you?" I shook my head, "Do you drive like this all the time? I mean from Seattle to here, it didn't seem nearly as fast as is does now." I said, looking up at him. He shook his head and slowed down to a mere 80 mph, even though the speed limit was 55 mph. I laughed as he turned abruptly onto a quiet drive, with trees taller than the eye could see, lined each side of the road. We drove that way for another 10 minutes and the finally a mansion like home came into view and then some more trees. In the front yard, I could see Alice and Jasper sitting down, Alice was wrapped inside of Jasper's arms and their eyes were closed, but Alice had a smile on her face. "Wow, I always knew you had money, but you just put my whole life to shame with this." I said, getting out of the car once he came to a stop in front of a huge garage. "Oh, Bella, you're being absurd. This is nothing, money isn't everything you know." he said, touching my arm lightly and leading me inside.

Alice waved to me as we walked by, then went back to studying Jasper silently. "This is… magnificent! Edward, this house.. The colors, the design, the antiqueness of it all… it's just amazing." I said, my mouth hanging open, as I spun around and touched the banister to the stairs softly. His laughter was soft and carefree as he took a seat on the steps and watched me. I sat next to him, patting his knee and smiling. "It's nothing really, just my mother's spare time is all. She loves doing this kind of work. So does Alice, although she sticks mainly to the clothing designs of us all." he said earnestly. I smiled at him, he just stared at me.

Every time he looked at me he seemed to have difficulty being around me. This was puzzling to me, but I never really wanted to think too deeply into it all. "What's wrong?" I asked after a moment or two of him sitting and staring in silence. He blinked hard and then shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about. Shall we continue up to my room?" he asked, but I stopped because I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Edward, who's this?" a soft voice asked from behind me, I turned to look. There, stood a beautiful woman with a healthy shape and beautiful heart shaped face. She had gorgeous auburn hair and a smile to knock a guy right off his feet. "Esme, mom, how are you? Oh, this here.. This is Bella the--" he was saying, but was cut off by a beautiful blonde man. "This is Chief Swan's daughter, love. She's been here a while. She goes to school with Edward." he said, finishing Edward's sentence. "Bella, this is my father, Carlisle. He's the best doctor here in Forks…" he said to me. I nodded to them both and shook their hands as well. Esme, on the other hand, gripped me in a hug and kissed both of my cheeks. I blushed and did the same back to her, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh, dear Bella, it's a pleasure to have you here. What are you two up to on this lovely day?" she asked, eyeing me and then Edward. Carlisle gave Edward a serious look and then smiled. "We were just going to hang around upstairs in my room for a bit…" he answered, which I was grateful that he did. Carlisle nodded, "Pleasure to finally meet you Bella, we've heard so much about you." Esme said, taking his hand and walking out of the room. I blushed and turned to Edward, cocking one of my eyebrows up. He shrugged it off and led the way up to his room.

"Well, here we are…" he said, swinging open the door and letting me inside first. The door clicking closed was loud against the quiet ringing inside my ears. "Wow, you have so much music. I mean, there's over a century of music from every genre known…" I said, turning towards him. He put some sort of rock music on the CD player. I knew the band, Phil had gotten me the CD for Christmas last year. The Mitch Hansen Band, they were amazing, their lyrics always carrying a message that's hidden deep within the songs, but are always very easy to detect, even without trying.

"I love this band," I said, taking a seat on the couch that sat in front of the window in his room. "Wow, well then, you have a very good taste in music." he said, sitting next to me. "So, this is your room.." I said, awkwardly because I didn't really know what to say. "Yeah, this is it, pretty bare isn't it?" he asked, laughing a little. "No, not bare, just … different. I like it though, you're a guy, it's not supposed to be all glamour and the hottest of the hot." I said, laughing and tucking my legs up underneath me, kicking my shoes off. He took his off as well and then propped his feet up on the couch next to me. I turned to face him, "So, I'm not really sure of what to do…" I said, being brutally honest with him. He nodded, "I understand, but hmm, so how are you and what's his face…" he asked nonchalantly. I shrugged, "We aren't anything really. He cheated, or at least it seemed like it and when it comes to stuff like that, I don't really want to be a part of it because I think it's stupid. If you don't want to be with anyone, just say so… instead of cheating…" I stopped myself because I felt tears burning up inside my eyes, I turned away, apologizing.

I felt him touch my hand, and then surprising us both, he pulled me toward him and embraced me in a hug. It felt right, I belonged in his arms and he felt like he could feel it as well. "Don't worry about it, he isn't worth your time. He hurt you and that's because he obviously has some issues with his self." he said, running his hand up and down my arm. I smiled up at him and caught his eyes. They were beautiful. A perfect shade of warm, liquid topaz; golden and inviting - yet still guarded against any and everything.

"You have really pretty eyes…" I blurt out like an idiot. He smiles at what I've said and runs his finger down my cheek. "I don't know how to stay friends with you. I've tried, but every time we hang out or something, the lines become blurry for me. But you have Tyler, and I know that that has a big impact on your life…" I don't know what came over me, but I pressed my lips gently to his, cutting his sentence off. What I wasn't expecting was his reaction. He ran his hands slowly up my neck, running them into my hair slowly, while he returned my kiss. I pulled away after a few minutes, our breathing was coming harder than usual and I was resting between his legs. Edward, on the other hand, was laying back on the pillows of the couch. He smiled at me and cupped my cheek, nipping at my bottom lip. I smiled back at him, "I am so sorry about that, I don't know what came over me…" I said, but he kissed me again, literally taking my breath away.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. I'm not, so neither should you…" I kissed him again, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck. I wondered where this left us now, friends or more? But I wouldn't dare ask now, I liked what we were doing and I liked him a lot as well. "I'm sorry Tyler cheated on you, you deserved better anyways.." he said, kissing my neck and then my lips again. I just nodded; We made out for the longest before Alice so nicely interrupted it.

"Edward, Esme wants you to help…" she danced in, looking back and forth between us, a huge smile breaking out across her face, "… start dinner. Bella, are you staying?" she asked, taking a seat in the middle of his room. I moved away from Edward who just watched me, his eyes wild with excitement, reluctance, and annoyance. I chocked back a laugh, "No, I cant, terribly sorry though. I have company in from Phoenix… another time though?" I asked, sitting up and grabbing my shoes. Edward had his on again already. Alice just sat there, staring and smiling, Edward glared up at her and she just laughed. "Don't be such a sour puss Edward, I think it's cute." she said.

"I'm taking her home, I'll deal with you when I get home…" he said, with a playful tone in his voice, but yet so very serious. She laughed again and punched him in the arm, twirling back and out of the room. "You don't have to, I could have Charlie or Lucas -That's my friend- come and pick me up." I said, finishing up with my shoe. "Nonsense, and besides, it'll give us a little more private time.." he replied, winking and taking my hand. Shaking my head and laughing, I walked out of his room, hand in hand with him. "So, how long is this Lucas in town for?" he asked as we left the house and got into his car. I turned away from the window to answer him, but he was kissing me slowly. I smiled and pulled away, "Wow.. Thanks? And he will be here until the weekend before school starts back up." I said, as he turned on the radio and sped away from his house and onto the highway. The ride back took only what felt like mere seconds.

"Okay, well if you want, you can come over tomorrow. Alice, Jasper, and you… or however you want to work that." I said after a while of just sitting there in silence. It wasn't awkward, but who wants to sit there and not be saying anything unless your reading, listening to music, or watching a movie… All of which talking would be somewhat acceptable. "Um, I'm not sure. I might, I'll text you later and see how everything's going…" he said, leaning over and kissing me long and hard. We pulled away, breathless and eyes wild. "Okay, text… later… drive safely…" I said in between breaths, getting out of the car. The ground was slipperier than usual due to the warmer day and the bitter cold night. I walked carefully up the stairs and into the house, looking back once but he was already speeding down the street.

I walked dizzily up the front walk to my house where Lucas was waiting on the front porch. I smiled up at him and walked past him, "Oh, Bella… dear sweet Bella, what did you do!?" he asked, closing the door behind himself as I made my way into the kitchen. I shook my head while I took my coat off. "I didn't do anything, thank you very much." I said, reaching for a bottle of vitamin water out of the fridge. "Uh-huh, so you weren't just sucking face with him? Bella, come on, I want details…" Lucas said, taking a seat at the table. I shook my head and sat across from him, "Not with Charlie pulling up in the driveway. Besides, there's… nothing to really know. I don't know why it happened, it just did…" I finished, as Charlie walked into the house, his hands full of bags.

"Let me help you out with that Charlie…" Lucas offered, getting up from the table. I laughed to myself as Jacob and Billy walked through the door behind him as well, hands full of bags. Lucas tossed me a help look, but I turned to the fridge. "Hey, what are you guys in the mood for, for dinner?" I asked, turning to face them all. They shrugged, "Whatever you're cooking is fine. Do you think we have enough to make dinner for five more?" Charlie asked. "Um, no, I don't think so, but I could just run to the store really quick…" I offered, but he cut me off with a wave of his hand. "You have time, tonight it'll just be You, Lucas, Billy and Jacob, and Me of course. But tomorrow, it'll be this group plus five more… if that's okay with you?" he asked, looking my face over for a reaction. I wasn't used to spending Christmas Eve with a lot of people, so it would be new to me, and besides, I didn't want Charlie to have to cancel his plans (especially since he seemed so excited about it and everything), so I shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, I'm sure it will be loads of fun," I said, smiling back at him.

I went to the door and took some bags from Jacob, he smiled but protested and refused to let me help. It kind of pissed me off, but I just brushed it off and went back into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator for ideas for dinner. I rested on pan grilled chicken with peppers and Portobello mushrooms, served with Couscous, and steamed broccoli. It was Lucas' favorite, and Charlie needed some change. The kitchen soon smelled of peppers and mushrooms and garlic. It seeped into the living room and soon filled the house with the warm and inviting smells of dinner. Eventually, everyone gathered into the kitchen and I served up plates with the help of Lucas. Charlie was clumsy, like me, so he steered clear of anything that he might be able to break. This meaning, since we had company, I refused to let him serve the guests with his classy "plastic-glass" plates.

"Mm, Bells, this is amazing…" Charlie said as he was trying to talk without spitting out his mouthful. "Thanks," I said meekly, taking a bite of it as well. Lucas tossed me a look of appreciation and I smiled at him. "If you two are going to keep flirting like that, I'd like to be able to take my dinner in the other room…" Billy said, cracking a huge smile and laughing. I felt my cheeks grow hot and Lucas laughed with them and grabbed my hand. I smacked at his and laughed too. Dinner went on for a while, the conversations coming and going as they pleased. Jacob was quiet, but for all I knew, it was just his natural behavior. I cleared the table afterwards and Lucas and Jacob stayed behind and helped me wash, dry, and put them away. We made a good team. I sighed as I finished and felt my pocket vibrate. I jumped and pulled it out, Edward remembered…

**MasochisticCullen,E: Hello there, how was your evening? I know you thought I wouldn't remember, but I thought it would be nice to prove you wrong, once more :P**

**BellaMuses: Ha-ha, you're so very funny. But my evening was pleasant, I cooked dinner for the house, plus Billy and Jacob Black down from La Push… I think. I'm not really sure, but how was yours?**

"Oh, dear, Come on Jacob. We can go hang with the elderly in the other room. We've lost her," Lucas said, laughing as Charlie and Billy threw up protests to the assumptions on them being elderly men. I laughed, wiping the water from the counter and making sure the water was off. I walked slowly up the stairs to my bedroom, shutting the door softly behind me.

**MasochisticCullen,E: My evening was charming, Alice was being her usual self. Nothing really new, we were waiting on Rosalie and Emmett, but they seem to find it un-important to show up for anything that has to do with us, which works out well in the long run. But I was thinking, I can't make it tomorrow after all, I'm terribly sorry. But Alice and I will drop by to give you all your gifts…**

**BellaMuses: Oh dear, lol. No, no you cant bring gifts, I haven't gotten you guys anything. It's so unfair, and I couldn't possibly accept them without being like the worst friend ever!**

**MasochisticCullen,E: No, we will drop them off and you will accept them. Besides, mine is nonrefundable, so you have no choice but to accept. ****J**** So tell me, what are you doing?**

**BellaMuses: Nothing worth my time, I left the guys downstairs to watch their game. Sports have never really been a big thing with me. What are you doing?**

**MasochisticCullen,E: Um, me? Nothing, listening to music, trying to drown out the sounds of my mother and father… it's their special occasion night. If you know what I mean..**

**BellaMuses: Oh god, please.. No more. I feel for you and am thankful that my mother and Phil went away for that sort of stuff, and I'm even more thankful that Charlie doesn't date. But what happened earlier today, well, what exactly does that mean? I mean, was there a reason… or just a spur of the moment type of thing?**

**MasochisticCullen,E: Uh yeah, I don't really know. I mean, what do you think?**

**BellaMuses: I don't know either. I mean I liked it, it felt.. Right and it was different than with Tyler, we had a connection.. [insert your thoughts here]**

**MasochisticCullen,E: I felt the connection too, but I don't know if we can be anything more than friends, and the kiss.. I liked a lot, you know that already lol**

**BellaMuses: Yeah, I guess I do know that, I mean it wasn't hard to tell anyways. But what exactly do you mean by you're not sure if we can be anything more than friends?**

**MasochisticCullen,E: There… is a lot that you don't know about me, Bella. And it isn't safe for us to be a couple… it's really complicated.**

**BellaMuses: I don't understand, I mean, can't we at least give it a try? It would just make sense to try, you know… and of course I don't know everything about you… we've only been friends for a few months now**

**MasochisticCullen,E: I… uh… we'll see. Okay? It's not a yes or no, it's a maybe and I don't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you, Bella. And I do think we should try… but I will let you go, it's getting late and tomorrow IS Christmas Eve. Goodnight (:**

**BellaMuses: Okay, but I'm holding you to your word. Goodnight to you too. ****J**

Looking at the clock now, it was really late, 10:55 to be exact. I pried my body up off the bed and went into the bathroom. I ran my fingers through my hair in front of the mirror and splashed some water on my face. This was going to be a long year, I thought to myself, walking out of the bathroom and back downstairs to join the rest of them. It was loud with laughter and shouts of dismay as I turned the corner to join them in the living room. Billy was in his chair, sitting next to Charlie's lazy boy, while Jacob and Lucas sat on the couch shouting at the television. I'm guessing someone's team was losing, which sport it was… I have no clue. I sat on the floor next to Lucas who quickly scooted over and pulled me up next to him.

"So, who's winning? Losing?" I ask, in my most innocent voice. Jacob looked up at me and smiled, "Lucas and I are up by 12 and they are… well the "Losers" as you put it so nicely" he said, laughing and tossing some popcorn at his father, which Charlie quickly returned a handful. I shook my head, laughing and then intervened, "OKAY! Okay, all popcorn throwing stops now, let's play nice in the sandbox…" I said, getting up and taking the two, now empty bowls of popcorn away from them. I walked out and into the kitchen, setting the bowls in the sink I stood there and looked out the window. I had never really had a boyfriend until I moved here, so I don't really know how to handle all of this. I have a boyfriend, who is matter of factly cheating on me, and then I have another guy who can make out with me but wont truly commit to us being an item. Gosh, love was too complicated and I sort of wish I wouldn't have agreed to go out with Tyler, I wanted to go back to the old days when it was just me, myself, and I.

I was abruptly shaken out of my daydreaming when I heard Lucas and Jacob walk into the kitchen. "Hey, um Bella, are you okay?" Lucas asked, coming to stand next to me. I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, why?" I asked, knowing damn well why he was asking. I was becoming distant and I knew why, but in honesty, I didn't really _know_ why. "No reason, just wondering. " he said, wrapping me in his arms. I loved Lucas, he was my best friend, but I knew at that moment, I was soon going to hate him. I felt his arms tighten around me and then I felt Jacob's warm hands wrap around my legs. They lifted me easily off the ground and maneuvered me towards the door. I squealed and screamed for them to put me down, but none of it helped. Charlie was holding the door open and Billy was sitting in his chair outside on the driveway laughing. I scowled at him, but soon broke into laughter. "I'm going to kill all of you if you throw me in the snow…" I said, but it was too late. I was airborne and heading for a huge fluffy pile of snow. My body went into shock from the iciness of the snow. I screamed out in laughter and tried my damndest to get up but the snow kept sucking me in and soon my clothes were starting to soak through. I picked up a handful of snow and formed a ball, chucking it at Billy, he was least likely to retaliate and it gave me some time to work on a strategy to get Lucas and Jacob and Charlie back. I should have been watching my back, but it was too late, a huge slug of a snowball came at me in the blink of an eye, Jacob, and hit me smack dab in the back of the head. He was laughing, but I wasn't in a play nice mode right then. I bent and made another one, charging after him even though I was slipping and sliding all over the place. I threw it and missed Jacob, hitting Lucas and Charlie at the same time. I jumped onto Jacob's back and knocked him over, giving him a white wash. Not long after that, Billy and Jacob said their goodbyes and said that they would be over early for Christmas eve to help set up or whatever.


	3. To each their own, Unknown

Lucas and I walked inside with Charlie following close on our heels. "So, what's going on between the two of you? Bells you're being all distant and stuff…" Charlie said, making his way into the kitchen and then out into the living room where we were now sitting down on the floor. Lucas laughed and I shook my head in dismay.

"What are you suggesting?" Lucas asked after a short pause. Charlie shrugged, "Well, I just think if the two of you are a couple, then I should at least be notified before you surprise me with grandkids." he said, coughing to cover up his nervousness.

I burst out into laughter, keeling over on the couch next to Lucas, who was laughing with me as well. "NO, dad. Oh wow, no we aren't -" I said, but Lucas jumped in, "Anything but friends… I promise." he said, coughing and sitting up, his hands resting on his knees. He stood up and punched Charlie in the arm, I got up as well, "Don't worry dad, I promise I will call you 10 minutes before I give birth to notify you of grandkids." I said, smiling and hoping that he knew I was just kidding with him. It was drafty in the halls which meant it would be a long, cold night upstairs.

After I was dressed and ready for bed, I sat in the center of my bed, laying back with my phone in hand, staring out the window. It felt as if I were being watched, but I couldn't quite pinpoint the direction at which the feeling came. I closed my eyes and laid there for a while, at least until Lucas came in, tossing his stuff on the chair.

"You okay, love?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to me. I rolled over onto my side and smiled at him, "I'm fine, just tired is all. Talk to you in the morning?" I asked as I slid over and covered myself with the heavy down comforter my mom and Phil had gotten me for Christmas a few years ago. He nodded and turned the light out.

I could barely sleep that night, I tossed and turned constantly. I am truly surprised that I didn't wake Lucas, or maybe if I did, he just didn't acknowledge the fact that I did… who knows? Slowly, I got up and made my way to my laptop. I hadn't talked to my mom in forever, or at least that's what it seemed like. I popped open my email and sure as day, there was an email from her…

Bella, How are you? How is the new school? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, but Phil's been sick lately and I've been taking care. Don't worry, he is better now and back to almost normal. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. I hope to see you soon, but you know how that works. I started a new job, well new job same skills required. Guess what it is? You got it, I'm a TEACHER! Isn't that so exciting? Anyways, I'm babbling now honey, talk to you soon.

Love Mom…

Mom, I'm fine, life here is different and school sure as heck is different than it is in Phoenix. The kids here are different, but nice enough and the academics are definitely new to me. But I'm managing. Aw, I'm sorry to hear about Phil. I hope everything is alright and it's good to hear that he is doing better. Happy Holidays to you guys as well. I got a Christmas present early this year, guess what it was? Yeah, Lucas came to stay for my vacation. It's really fun and Charlie seems to be okay with it. We're having a huge party today/tonight. I'm cooking and I met a guy, yes a guy. His name is Edward and he is amazingly sweet. We had like a two hour make-out session yesterday, which was different. I figured you would get stoked about something like that. I will have more details for you once I know more. But I've got to cut this short because Lucas is awake now and I've got to hit up the grocery store soon before everything is gone.

Much Love, Isabella…

I got up from the computer desk and stretched, jumping on top of Lucas who was snoring lightly. "WAKE! UP!" I said, jumping up and down on the bed as he bounced lightly. I was sure that I had waken him up when I jumped on top, but maybe he was just truly a deep sleeper. But before I could notice any difference, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down, I fell hard and hit my head on the wall.

I broke out into a fit of laughter as he held his body overtop of me and smiled. He kissed my forehead and I stared up into his eyes. I don't know what happened next and I certainly don't know WHY it happened. He lowered his face closer to mine and brushed my lips with his ever so gently. My eyes closed and he pulled away from me abruptly and I sat up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened.. " he babbled, moving from the bed to the chair. I sat there and stared at him. "Don't worry about it, we just got caught up in the moment is all…" I said, getting up and brushing his arm as I left the room.

I was extremely pale today, it was kind of scary. So much has happened in my life since moving to Forks and then to Seattle for school. Guys have played a huge part in my life… well huge compared to back when I lived in Phoenix. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I peeled my clothes off and jumped into the shower. I adjusted the temperature of the water while I stood underneath it. The icy cold water shocked my body and then the steaming hot seemed to unthaw my now frozen joints and muscles.

Standing there for what seemed like forever allowed my mind to wander into distant thoughts that I hadn't let myself ponder upon in a while. Almost slipped out of the shower when I heard the knocking on the door. "Bella? Are you almost finished? We need to get started… and you have a text message from… well from that Edward guy I think." Lucas said as I reached for the knob. "I'm coming, I'm coming. And thanks, the bathroom is all yours…" I said, making my way down the cold, drafty hallway in a towel.

I closed the door and skipped over to my bedside table where my phone was flashing…

**MasochisticCullen,E: Bella, Good Morning. What's up?**

**BellaMuses: Nothing really, just getting out of the shower, about to head out to the store for some last minute dinner things, why? What's up?**

**MasochisticCullen,E: Same, except we're ordering take out for our Christmas festivities this year. Which works, for us, I mean, lol. But I was wondering if it would be okay if I stopped by with Alice later on today to drop off our gifts?**

**BellaMuses: Um, sure, that sounds pretty good to me. We're having a bunch of people over from the La Push area. A bunch of friends of Charlie's I guess, but Lucas and I could spare some time to hang out with you guys, if that's alright with you?**

**MasochisticCullen,E: Sure, it doesn't really matter to me. But I was kind of hoping for a little more "Private" time with you. I miss you, and that sounds crazy because I told you that we should just stay friends… but I'm afraid I'm breaking all of the rules now…**

**BellaMuses: I see, well I don't really know what to say to that, except for the fact that I miss you too. But I'll talk to you later, just let me know what time you plan on stopping by, that way I can sneak out and meet you guys ****J**

**MasochisticCullen,E: Works for me, Be safe Bella…**

I figured that since it was cold outside and I was just going out shopping, that I didn't really need to look all extravagant. I would save that for later or whatever. I pulled on my favorite sweatpants and a Blue October hoodie that was given to me a few years ago for my birthday. I thought it was perfect for today's activities, so I yanked my hair up into a sloppy ponytail bun as Lucas made his way into the bedroom. He obviously thought the same thing because he was dressed in sweats and a Notre Dame hoodie.

"Wow, great minds think alike." I said, laughing and pulling my legs up into the chair with me while he sat down putting socks on. He nodded, "Yeah, I guess they do. So what foods are you going to cook for tonight?" he asked, leaning back on his elbows.

I shrugged because I honestly didn't know, "Lucas, about earlier… I'm not mad at you and I hope you aren't mad at me either. I just didn't know what to say OR do. It just shocked me is all, I mean you're like my best friend…" I said, turning away so that he couldn't see the tears that were burning in my eyes.

"I know that I'm your best friend, otherwise I don't think that I would be here sweetie. But I do literally think it was that we were both caught up in the moment and didn't really expect or know what to do. I love you, just not in THAT sort of way, no offense." he said, laughing as I kicked him in the shin.

"I know, and I don't really love you that way either, all though I did a few years ago. Hmm, that was a weird time in my life. But now, we're just friends, and I couldn't be happier than I am right now. But we should probably get going, Edward and his sister Alice want to come over later. Are you okay with that?" I asked, getting up with my purse and cell phone in hand. He shrugged, which I just left at a "I don't care" sort of stand point.

I walked, well skipped down the stairs faster than I should have because when I reached the bottom I lost my balance and tripped into the side of the wall, which hurt but I decided it was better to pretend it didn't happen, for my dignity's sake. "Dad, is there anything that they really like? That they don't like? Any special recommendations or requests?" I asked, walking around the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Uh, no not really Bells. They are pretty down to earth people, so anything you make would be stupendous. Don't worry, and I'll handle the drinks and everything else, you just get drinks for you two and the kids from La Push as well. There's about 250 in the cash jar, there's your money to fund all of this." he said, smiling up at me from his cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Um, dad, that's a lot of money. I don't know if that's-" I was starting to say, but Lucas cut me off and finished, "Very generous of you, we're about to head out for the day." he ended up saying, cutting his eyes at me when Charlie wasn't looking.

"Yeah, what he said. Anyways, Edward and Alice Cullen plan on stopping by a little later, so if I'm not around, we'll be outside or whatever. Call my cell if you need anything else." I said, walking out of the kitchen before Charlie could comment on my plans for later on. But of course, being a father, he caught up quickly to put his two cents worth in, "Bells, isn't that Edmund boy a little old for you?" he said, seeming honestly worried.

Sighing, I turned to face him, "No, we're in the same grade and honestly dad, he's like the most polite and gentleman like guy I think you have ever met, no offense Lucas." I said, smiling over at him while he put a pout face on. "Alright, but have fun, and invite them in for a while, the more the merrier." he said, grabbing his coat off the wall. I bent down to put my shoes on along with Lucas.

"I don't think that will be necessary, they are spending it with their family and they are only coming over for a little while. BUT if it will make you feel better, I'll invite them in, just to be the best hostess." I said, laughing as I walked out the door. He brushed his hand across my back and made his way to his police cruiser, he was being generous enough to let us use his other "special occasion" car.

It was an upgrade from the police cruiser, but it was still nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular black sedan. But it did the job, and it was good on gas. The grocery store was the only place around here that actually reminded me of home. The bright lights and shelves stacked high with foods from everywhere, well, they were a generic reminder of what home was like. Until my mom met Phil, I was the one who cooked because she often liked to experiment with the food itself and more often than not, the food she served was way beyond edible.

"So, where do we start?" Lucas asked, grabbing a cart and walking up next to me. I shrugged, "Maybe the meat section? At least then we can see what they offer and form ideas around that." I said, bumping his shoulder. He smiled down at me and my heart melted. We had had one of the most awkward experiences that friends could ever be involved with, and yet we made it out alive and back to normal in record time.

"Oh, we could do chicken? Ham? No turkey, we don't want everyone falling asleep and Thanksgiving wasn't that long ago." I said, stopping and staring at the meats that were displayed in front of me. Lucas reached forward and grabbed a ham and some chicken breasts. "How's about we do both? You know, that way they have a choice and it's not just set and stone?" he suggested, juggling them in his hands. I laughed and nodded, "Actually, that's not a half bad idea. Wow, you are smart… sometimes." I said, dodging his punch and skipping ahead of him.

"Okay, so we're doing baked chicken with mashed potatoes, green been casserole, French bread, orange-cranberry relish, sweet potatoes-your mom's recipe, and a delightful salad, correct?" I asked, Lucas nodded and made his way to the snacks isle. "Maybe we should get like some chips, flavored popcorns, and cookies? Because I'm pretty sure they will be here way before dinner's even remotely finished and a good hostess never lets her guests go hungry." he said, laughing.

We grabbed two of those tin cans of the flavored popcorn, you know, the ones with like cheddar, regular, and the all time favorite of caramel, along with some pretzels (which I secretly planned to drizzle chocolate over) and a bunch of sodas. I suggested that we should get some sparkling cider juice, the stuff that comes in the wine bottles, but are for kids.

Finally, after about two and a half hours of shopping, we made it back home. Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and Lucas helped me carry the groceries inside the house. Lucas and I started immediately on the main food dishes. After a little visiting with Charlie, Jacob came back into the kitchen and helped Lucas prepare the side dishes, wrapping tin foil over them until the were ready to go into the oven in a few hours. We shoved everything we could into the refrigerator for later. Moving onto the hors d'oeuvres. I figured that chocolate covered pretzels would fit more into the holiday and Lucas was right, all teens and kids loved junk foods so the chips would satisfy them. I also picked up a veggie platter which the adults would enjoy a little more, if not, it would just be left over for some other time for Charlie.

"So, Bella, are you excited about the holidays this year?" Jacob asked, while I sat at the sink washing the last of dishes with Lucas. I shrugged, "I guess, it's just different than what I'm used to, you know? What about you?" I asked, he was a simple boy. Very easy to talk to and he had an easy spirit. "No, not really. The holidays sort of suck now a days. But this year is different, so maybe it will be a change in the memory of horrible Christmas' past." he said laughing. Lucas and I joined in, there was a soft knock at the door, and I jumped.

Lucas eyed me as I dried my hands off and went to answer it, on my way, I fixed my hair in the mirror and placed a smile on my face. I pulled the door open slowly, hoping I didn't look like a complete idiot and that I didn't have water spots on my shirt from washing dishes. "Hello." Edward said, as soon as I was out from behind the door. Alice stood next to him, beaming. I smiled back and she reached out and hugged me. "How are you guys? Would you like to come inside?" I asked, loud enough so that Charlie could hear.

"Uh, no -" Edward began, but Alice smacked his arm, "Sure, Bella. We would love to. It is a little cold out here…" she said, twirling past me into the hallway. I took her jacket and then Edward took them from me, placing the on the banister away from the other jackets. I was going to move them upstairs, but he placed a gift in my hand. I smiled up at him, but his face broke my heart. He glared down at me, his eyes were darker than the last time I had seen him, I though it might have been the lighting but when he stepped into the kitchen, they were even darker. I tried my best to steer my eyes away from him, trying my best to not cry and let him see how hurt I was.

"Bella, it smells lovely in here! You must be the best cook I have known, because I cant really cook… so we mostly smell smoke and nonsense." she said, laughing her high pitched laugh. Until now, I hadn't realized what she was wearing, but now as I looked closer, she was wearing dark fitted slacks with a brilliant red blouse with a black belt wrapped around her stomach. She had black pearls on and vibrant red stilettos on as well. "Alice, your outfit is amazing! You look so beautiful," I said, secretly envying her beauty.

She looked down at herself and waved a hand dismissively in the air, "This old outfit? Pleaaase Bella, this is just something I threw together, but thank you!" she said smiling brightly at me. I shook my head, "Edward, you look nice too…" I said, not wanting to be rude, although I had every right TO be rude to him. But he did buy me a gift. I glanced down at my sweats and hoodie and immediately felt ashamed. "Um, if you would excuse me for a moment or two. I think I should go change…" I said, blushing a little in the face. I felt Lucas staring at me and then I heard his laughter next to me as he looked at my face. I punched him in his stomach, stopping him laughter.

"Shut up, Lucas." I said, walking past Alice, making my way over to pass Edward near the doorway, but he caught my arm. "Bella, can I talk to you for a moment… in private?" he asked quietly. I tried to avoid his eyes, but he lowered his eyes to my level, forcing me to look at him. I gave in, and his eyes were still dark, but I could see the remorse in them. I nodded slightly, leading him up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door slightly, but still leaving it cracked so that we weren't totally alone.

"You look beautiful…" he said, smirking at me. I felt my cheeks grow extremely hot and I looked away. "You don't have to lie to me, I look like I've been slaving around in the kitchen all day." I said, gesturing with my hands to my sweats and hoodie. He shook his head, chuckling quietly under his breath. I liked being alone with him, in a sort of care free state like now. But right now, I was growing agitated by the moment, and the fact that I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest whenever I looked at him or he talked to me or even looked at me, wasn't helping the situation either.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone, because… well… I was thinking a lot today. About you and me. After what happened a few days ago, well I thought that, no correction, I know it would be best for me to just leave you alone and be somewhat friends with you, but you see, I cant. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you at all and I worry about you, constantly. It's become some sort of a nuisance. But that's not a bad thing, I've never felt this way before… so it's all new to me…" I sat down in the chair near my bay window and listened to him. He sat on the edge of my bed, it was weird. I had dreamt of him sitting there, thought about it, but now that I was actually seeing it, he made my room look like a shack. He was so beautiful that everything he was near looked bland and so extremely ordinary that it was truly painful.

"I see, well what does this all mean? I mean one minute you want to be friends then the next you aren't sure and honestly, it's really giving me whiplash; you know, being told one thing and then another and then having it start all over again. So what are you trying to tell me?" I asked, my voice getting higher due to the pent up frustration finally escaping. He laughed, shaking his head and looking at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"I'm saying that, I want to break all of the rules. I might as well, I'm going to hell anyways and why not start living my life right now…" he said, standing up and walking over to me. He ran his fingers across my cheek, all the way to my chin, lifting it with his index finger. I placed my hand on his, it was smooth-smoother than my own and freezing. He wrapped his hand around mine and pulled me to my feet, never taking his eyes off me. I felt like I was in a trance, like the girls in those sappy romance movies where they finally get the guy of their dreams and they just stand there- it was like an out of body experience.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought mine up around his neck; I had to stand on my tippy toes, that's how tall he actually was and how extremely short my 5"4 actually was. He bent his head slowly down and in a moments notice, his cool lips touched mine, it was a magical feeling. Like first kisses feel in the cartoons with the fireworks and trumpets playing. Well it literally felt like this, my lips burned with passion against his. I ran my fingers through his hair while he pulled me closer to his body. He moaned, deep within his chest and I laughed, like the dork I am. He laughed with me and pulled away slowly.

"So, what exactly does this make us, Edward?" I asked, still wrapped in his arms, staring up at him. He watched my face for a few minutes, my heart finally slowing, and then he looked away for a brief second and back to me. "Well, I guess it would make us a couple, you know… the whole boy and girl thing. That is, only if you want it as well…" he said, lifting his hand from my waist and running a finger across my lips, touching my nose gently. I smiled and nodded, "That, I would definitely like."

With that said, he lowered his lips to mine for a brief second and then he pulled away. "Wow, this was easier than I thought it would be. I was afraid you would just hate me because of my mood when I walked into your home. I am truly sorry about that. Alice and I just had an argument before we got here, but it's all better now." he said, quietly. I nodded and bit down gently on my bottom lip, holding back a smile. He stroked my cheek again slowly and then turned to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, a little frantic and it was too obvious. He laughed and held up his hands, "I didn't think you were the type of girl to take her clothes off early on in the relationship…" he said, laughing but then he saw that I wasn't laughing and kind of coughed to cover it up. "Relax, Bella. I was just going to let you change. I'll be waiting outside of the door… promise." he said, winking at me. I smiled slightly and felt my face blush again as he closed the door. I exhaled loudly and went to my closet, searching for something that Alice would approve of and that Edward would absolutely love.

I finally decided on my favorite blue blouse and a pair of fitted black dress pants along with my favorite patent leather ballet flats and Grandma Swan's turquoise ring and matching necklace. I ended up taking my hair down and tousling my hair gently, just breaking the curls up and letting my hair fall off my shoulders. I touched my face up with a smidge of makeup and finished it all off with a spritz of love spell, that my mother had gotten me from Victoria Secret a few months before I decided I was going to live with Charlie.

I opened the door to see Edward leaning against the wall in the shadows. I smiled at him when he looked up at me. He pulled his body away from the wall and grabbed my hand. He laced his fingers through mine and led me down the stairs. "You look absolutely stunning… I love that blue on you, by the way." he said, bringing my hand up and kissing my fingers. I blushed in the stairway and tried to calm myself before we walked into the kitchen.

Lucas sat at the kitchen table with Alice and Jacob. They were playing cards and it looked like Alice was winning, which I could tell by Lucas' face that he wasn't very happy. Lucas was an amazing card player and to add to the hurt of losing, he was losing to a girl. "Lucas, it's okay, you can still kick my butt in cards, if that makes you feel a little better." I said, smiling at him. He looked up and his eyes roamed down to my hand, of course it was the one that was being held gently inside of Edward's.

"Yeah, I guess that is a good thing. So, you guys want to join in or what? I'm pretty sure my butt needs a break or it'll be bruised for life at the rate she's winning." he said, as we all began to laugh. Alice looked back at me and her eyes roamed around my outfit with almost approving eyes. "Bella! You look absolutely adorable in that outfit. I give you kudos for your fashion taste." she said, giggling and tossing me a quick wink before turning back to her game.

Jacob stood in the corner snacking on some pretzels that we had decided to leave plain. I smiled at him, "You okay? You can sit down or whatever. Our home is yours, you should know that." I said, as Charlie came walking into the room. He was in an exuberant mood, which was nice to see for a change. "Wow, Bells, it smells great in here, it's starting to seep into the rest of the house…" he said, but stopped when he saw Edward and Alice.

He quickly smiled, "Well Hello there, you two. Didn't know you were here yet." he reached a hand out to Edward who shook it and smiled, "Hello, Chief Swan." and Alice stood and gave him a hug. She was so graceful, and then quickly sat back down and continued to whoop Lucas' ass in cards.

"Jacob, your father needs you in there…" he said, slowly eyeing me and Edward and then Alice and Lucas. Once Jacob was out of the room, he turned toward me, "Bells, so um, when did you two happen?" he asked, his face serious and stern, the perfect fathers' face. I ran my fingers through my hair once and shrugged, "Recently, not too long ago actually." I said, smiling at him. Edward smiled down at me and then at Charlie. "Don't worry Chief Swan, I promise to be a perfect gentleman with her." he said, his voice innocent and cool.

Charlie kicked into father-police mode and eyed him skeptically, but then smiled and hit Edward on the arm, "I hope so, I'd hate to have to hurt you for hurting her…" he said, laughing. It was so embarrassing that I covered my face and had to look away. Charlie attempted to give me a noogy, but I ducked out of the way, dropping Edward's hand and ducking over by Lucas. "Dad, stop… please…" I begged, as he kissed me on the cheek and walked out into the living room again.

Everyone sat and laughed at me, so of course I blushed again one after another. I was embarrassed but completely at ease that Charlie had approved of Edward and I, even though it was an extremely weird way to do it. I bet he had been drinking, but who cares? He was having fun and he was happy. Edward had moved over onto the bench at the kitchen table. He patted the seat next to him and I joined him, picking up a bowl of chocolate covered pretzels and setting them down on the table. Jacob came back in and sat between Lucas and Alice, picking up his hand of cards.

I was actually winning in the card game, for once. Edward and Alice eventually got me out and they went up against each other while Jacob watched and Lucas helped me get dinner out and ready for people to serve themselves. Alice squealed in delight when Edward slammed his cards down, laughing with her. "I told you that you wouldn't and couldn't beat me." she said, gathering the cards together and putting them neatly on a shelf.

"Whatever, you cheat and I will let you win… but just this once, so don't get used to the feeling." he replied. I heard Jacob laugh and then he got up to answer Billy's calling. I didn't hear Edward come up behind us, but when I turned around he was there and I jumped, almost dropping the casserole in my hands. He helped steady it and took it from me, placing it on the table.

"Bella, we should be heading back home. Lucas, here, I got this for you. Well Alice and I, we would have felt horrible coming here and not getting you something, we hope you accept and enjoy it." he said, handing Lucas a tower of boxes, perfectly wrapped into a tower with a bow on top. "Gee, thanks, even though you didn't have to, I mean we barely know each other. But thanks, a lot." he said, shaking Edward's hand and accepting Alice's hug.

"Bella, why don't you walk them out," Lucas said, winking, "I can handle this, and besides, I know you want to wish them, and by them, I mean Edward, a Merry Christmas and everything." I elbowed him and followed behind Edward, who was following Alice out. She grabbed their coats and handed him his. Putting his coat on quickly, he opened the door and let Alice out, turning back to me. "I had fun tonight, I was actually surprised at how unbelievably cool Lucas is and everything." he said, taking my hands in his.

I nodded, looking like a retard, staring at him, "Yeah, he is a really good friend. I'm glad you guys got along. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, please, tell the rest of your family I wish them the best as well." I said, smiling back at Alice as she waved. He nodded and ducked his head to my level, pressing his lips gently against mine. It was the sweetest of kisses, they were like nothing I had ever experienced in my life before. I brought my hands up to his chest as he opened his jacket and wrapped it around me. He was freezing, but it was a sweet gesture. I shivered and he began to pull away. I kept my eyes closed and tried to pull him back to me but he just laughed and unwrapped my arms from him.

"Bella, behave. My sister is watching, and Lucas is too. He wants to make sure I'm not getting ahead of myself I am sure of." he said quietly, touching his lips to mine once more. I pouted when he pulled away, "Okay, well have a safe drive home." I said, sounding more glum than ever before. "Don't worry, we will see each other again soon, Bella. You be safe and have fun." he said, kissing me again and then turning, half running to his car. He was in and out of my driveway in a matter of seconds, and in about 30 seconds all together, he was gone… out of site.

I sat and stared out into the darkness, after his car. I said to be safe, so he drives like a maniac anyways, even though the roads are horrible and extremely icy. I turned to go back in the house a while later because I was freezing and could no longer feel my feet. "Wow, that was some car. I'll have to ask him about it sometime. Maybe he'll let me drive it too." Lucas said, sitting at the table, eating slowly with Jacob. I laughed, "Yeah, I don't see why not. His car is cool, but I don't see what the big deal is about… it's just a car." I said, while I fixed a plate of food for myself.

Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater came into the kitchen to get seconds I presumed, and as they complimented profusely on my cooking, I smiled and thanked them, even though I was secretly thinking about Edward and his kisses. I wasn't that hungry so I mostly picked at the food on my plate and joined into the conversation whenever it was necessary. Jacob was hilarious, he was really good at impressions of the kids that he went to school with, like I said before, he had a free spirit and was a true people person. "Bella, breathe, geesh! It was just a joke!" he said, I couldn't stop laughing and I was clenching my stomach. Lucas and Jacob were laughing at me and I was laughing at them.

It was a great night, I got a guy who I had been crushing on since the first day I arrived in the drown out state a few months ago, we had great food, good people, lots of laughs and stories, and it was sad when the night finally came to an end. "Bella!" everyone cheered when I walked into the living room, all I could do was laugh and walk over to Charlie. I hugged him tight and said hell to people as I passed them. They all thanked me and put little gifts and such underneath our tree, and I helped Charlie pass out gifts back to them. It was a wonderful night, full of giving, love, friendship, and life.

When the last guest left, I sighed against Lucas' shoulder and we collapsed onto the couch. I closed my eyes and I stretched out next to him, he did the same, letting me rest my head on his chest. I heard Charlie come into the living room and I heard the chair give way as he sat down. "Bells?" he asked, but I couldn't ask. Lucas did though, "I think she's gone, Charlie. But if you need something, I can do it…" he offered, shifting a little underneath my weight.

"No, no. I can just tell her in the morning. You know, she did an amazing job. Both of you did, and I'm truly grateful for you two, truly am. And honestly, I'm glad she found someone good like the Cullen boy, better than that sorry excuse for a boy, Tyler… Taylor, whatever his name was." Charlie said, laughing. Lucas joined in and rubbed my back in slow, soothing, gentle circles.

"Thanks Charlie, but you just have good friends. They were wonderful guests and that kid Jacob, well he was a real help and was really cool. I enjoyed hanging out with him, even though he's quite a bit younger than me. But thanks for letting me come and visit Bella, it's different not living near her, and it was a true pleasure being able to see her. Thank you." he said. They talked for a while, but I came in and out of consciousness too much to really know what was real and what wasn't.

I don't remember going up to bed, but I woke up with Lucas' arm around my waist and the sun shining brightly in through my window. He was snoring lightly beside me, so I rolled gently and quietly out of bed, tip-toeing quietly towards the door. "Merry Christmas, Bella…" he said. I turned back towards him, he had a big smile on his face. I smiled back, "Merry Christmas to you too." I said back, slipping out of the room. I heard Charlie snoring loudly next door, so I knew he was deep in sleep. I peed and brushed my teeth good. I checked my face, I had some color, but I looked different. I looked happy, which was a change for me. Especially with the way things have been dealt to me lately.

I ran back to my room and jumped onto the bed, knocking Lucas onto his side of the bed. "Good Morning, love." I said, smiling at him. He laughed, "Good Morning to you too. How did you sleep?" he asked, rolling onto his side. I rolled my eyes up toward the ceiling and fell backwards, "I slept amazingly well. How's about you?" I asked, eyeing him slowly. He shrugged, "On and off really. But it was restful enough."

"Did I keep you up? I'm so sorry…." I said, my mood plummeting a little. He shook his head, "No, no you didn't keep me up. You actually slept all the way through without any weird conversations. I was surprised, actually." he teased, tickling my side. "Oh you jerk!" I said, putting my icy cold feet on his legs. He laughed and pushed me away. "I was thinking that I would make breakfast for Charlie, although it's about noon. Maybe we'll just eat some left over food and then bag the rest up and take it to like the homeless shelter or whatever. Give it back to the people who came over last night." I said, thinking out loud to myself.

I felt him shrug, "It works, Charlie wont eat all of that and I stuffed myself yesterday, so maybe giving it away is a really good idea." he said, stretching, "But someone kept calling you this morning… I think it might have been Edward, but I'm not sure." he finished, getting out of bed and walking down the hall. I reached over for my phone, my mom had called… six times. Gosh mom, I'm safe, I'm with dad for peace sakes. I sat up and dialed her number, of course she cant leave a voicemail or anything. She picked up, frantic, on the first ring.

**Mom: Bella! Bella are you alright? I haven't heard from you in like forever and it's Christmas and almost one…**

**Bella: Mom, calm down. I'm alright and yes, I know it's Christmas, but we had a party with a bunch of friends last night and it ended really late. I was tired, I'm sorry for sleeping and worrying you. Merry Christmas to you and Phil, hope you have a great day.**

**Mom: This is like, no laughing matter Bella, I was worried and you're hundreds of miles away. But how are you? How's school? How's your father?**

**Bella: I'm alright and school is going to be a little better. I broke up with Tyler, he was a "sorry excuse for a boy" as dad put it, and he was cheating on me. But I'm alright, I'm strong. I learned that from you. Dad's alright and Lucas is Lucas. We are having a lot of fun, although I'm not looking forward to him going back home soon. I will miss him like crazy. But what's new for you guys?**

**Mom: Oh honey, that's horrible. I'm sorry you had to have that happen, but when one fails, another will prosper. You're beautiful and will find another guy, one who is better than that Tyler fellow. But nothing is really new with us, just living life I guess. It's different without you here, almost too quiet. Well, quieter than usual. But Phil might have a new job, his coach says that if he keeps progressing like he is now, he just might make it to the pros in a few years. **

**Bella: Mom, that's great, that's truly great. And honestly, I have found a new guy. Edward, that's his name. I've liked him since I first started school in Seattle and wow, I mean he is g o r g e o u s! Like nothing you've ever seen before, and I think it's official now, well as of last night that is. But Lucas and I plan on spending the day packing away food to give out and spending Christmas with dad for a while before heading out. I will talk to you soon, and you should check your email more often because I did send you a reply. I love you both bunches and miss you all dearly. Talk to you soon. Bye.**

She's always worrying, but can I blame her? I am extremely accident prone, but still, that's just a little over the top for me. "Who called?" Lucas asked as he made his way back into the room. "My mom, gosh, she worries all the time. She was worried because I didn't call her today and it's almost one o'clock. How crazy is that? But they both said hello and Merry Christmas to us all." I stretched out and threw on my hoodie again and Lucas threw on some sweats and a hoodie as well. I hugged him tight and went out into the hall towards Charlie's room. I opened the door slowly and walked in, making sure to be extra quiet.

I'm pretty sure Charlie wasn't used to having people home for the holidays, but this year, well it would be different. Being that we slept in half the day, I figured I'd resort back to my inner child and wake him up. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Lucas and I shouted from the foot of his bed. Charlie jumped up and reached for his gun, but I jumped on the bed, grabbing his hand before he could reach his night table. "Dad, dad it's okay. It's just us.. Relax, everything's okay." I said, scooting up next to him, trying to hold back my laugh. He shook his head in disappointment and rolled back onto the bed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack…" he said, trying to slow his breathing. I just laughed as Lucas raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah? I'm pretty sure you would have died from fear rather than a heart attack, you should have seen the look on your face…" he said, walking out of the bedroom. I shook my head and helped him up out of bed, making our way downstairs.


End file.
